Rose Reversal
by dancerdarling
Summary: AU Role Reversal. What if Rosalie was the human that moved and fell in love with a vampire? Will she end up a vampire and love Emmett? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! my fabulous beta is bellaswan456 and naiyangel gives great advice and plot ideas! R
1. Beginnings

**This is an AU Twilight story. It's just an idea I had and I just wrote the first chapter to get some tips. Please tell me if ou want me to continue! What if Rosalie was the human, and Bella was already a vampire and happily married to Edward? What if Emmett was the single one? What if…?**

Who would seriously want to live in _Forks _anyway? I mean, someone like me should be in Hollywood. And this place just screams "Holly-wouldn't." But my mother remarried and now she's traveling, so I, Rosalie Hale, am being sent to Washington to live with my father, against my will. Here in Phoenix, my life is perfect. I am eighteen, gorgeous and blonde, and of course everyone loves me. I doubt anyone in Forks has ever seen anything like me.

"Rose, I'll miss you! I am sorry… But we'll be traveling and you can't be here alone," My mom said, wiping her eyes. We were at the Phoenix airport, waiting for the plane that would take me to my own personal hell on earth for some quality time with my father, who still lived in the house him and my mother had lived in when they were married. "Whatever," I sneered, swishing past her in a huff. She's wrecking my life, and all she can say is "I'm sorry?" Ugh.

I hate flying, there's no space and it's a waste of time. On the upside, everyone I pass gapes at me in awe. I know I'm shallow, but I don'tcare. My world was perfect. I was the sun; everything and everything else was in orbit around me. I had a nice house, a great car, and amazing clothes. My friends would sigh in envy as they stroked my silky blonde hair. Everywhere I go I get countless wolf whistles. I am Phoenix's It-girl. Everything was perfect, but I didn't expect anything else…

I awoke with a start when the plane bounced down the runway. I shook out my hair, inhaling the faint smell of shampoo. Sighing, I slid off the seat and made my way toward the exit.

"Rosy!" Charlie exclaimed, running toward me, arms wide for a hug. "Dad," I said coolly, brushing past him. "No hugs in public. And don't touch the hair. My car arrives tomorrow, and my bags are waiting. Let's go."

Charlie stood agape. I knew I was being awful, but I couldn't help it. My entire world had been… terminated. "O…kay, then. Let's get your bags. Rosalie, I really am happy to see you. You are so beautiful, Rose. I'm glad I'm going to get to know you," Charlie babbled. I chuckled to myself. I intimidated him, as I did most people. Standing at 5'9, I was 6 feet even today in my heels. Exactly one inch taller than him. "Let's get this over with," I sighed, sauntering towards baggage claim.

**Let me know what you think! Criticism welcome. This is just an idea; I will only continue if you want me to! R&R**


	2. Settling In

**Thanks to my reviewers, RinHaru4ever, Starlitexoxo, puppyorbat, bellaswan456, skrappy1389, takemybreatheaway and whitetiger1992! You guys are great, I'm continuing this for you! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSALIE OR ANYTHING/ONE FROM TWILIGHT!**

I sat sullenly at dinner that night while Charlie feebly attempted to start a conversation. "So," He said between bites of dinner, "You start school tomorrow." No kidding. "Yeah," I said haughtily, not planning on making this any easier for him. "Well, um, I just wanted to say good luck, not that you need it. You'll do great," He said, looking down at his plate the whole time. I don't know who I take after in my family. Quiet, gruff, Charlie with curly brown hair, or my mother, forgetful, cheerful, and adventurous. Thankfully, I got my mother's hair- and didn't get Charlie's personality. "Rose?" Charlie said, snapping me back into reality. "How do you plan on getting to school tomorrow?"

This worried me. My car- my beautiful, shiny red BMW- wasn't arriving until the evening. "Well, what are my options?" I said. "I can drive you, or you can walk." He said, his face flustered. Well, I sure wasn't walking two miles in the pouring rain, so I guess I'm stuck with a ride in the Police cruiser. Wonderful. "I'll ride with you, I guess…" I trailed off. "G'nite, Ch- Dad, I need to go plan my outfit." I pushed my chair back, wincing slightly as it screeched on the vinyl floors. My old kitchen had shiny, new tile floors, and they most definitely did not make that noise. I padded up the stairs and into my new room. Well, _old_ new room. Nothing much had changed. The creaky wooden floorboards were still dark and faintly woodsy-smelling, and the pale purple walls still had posters of my favorite movie stars and friends on them. Purple, of course, because it's the official color of royalty. One whole wall was a floor to ceiling mirror, and the peaked ceiling was a soothing off-white. I drifted over to the closet. It was barely big enough to hold my shoes. Maybe the extra bedroom across the hall would be suitable… There was no way I could live with that closet space. Disgusted, I turned to my bathroom. That was a bonus, having my own bathroom, and a pretty nice one at that. Sighing, I flopped onto the bed after slipping into my favorite Victoria's Secret satin pajamas and my pink Ugg slippers. It was eerily silent, except for the everlasting pitter-patter of the rain on my window. Finally, in the safety of my bedroom, I lost it. Everything I had been feeling just let loose. I sobbed for my home in Phoenix, my friends, my life. I was not usually an emotional person, unless you count temper. Finally, I cried myself to sleep, and dreamed about Phoenix. I was not looking forward to school.

**What do you think? R&R please! Next chapter: First day at school and gasp meeting the Cullens!**


	3. Sry, AN, Need Help!

I'm sorry, I hate author's notes! But I need some help with the plot. I know that Rosalie will be turned into a vampire, but should she fall in love with Emmett before or after the change? And why should she be changed, cuz we all know she doesn't want it!

Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Heart y'all!


	4. First Day

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Once again, this is for you guys! Heart ya! R&R**

The next morning, I woke to pounding rain. I rolled off the bed, landing lightly on my feet. Walking over to my closet, I had to think. To go with casual, comfy and warm? Or flirty, light Phoenix clothes? Flirty, light Phoenix clothes, of course. I wasn't planning on getting attached to anyone, but it was important to let them know what they were missing. I pulled out my favorite dark denim miniskirt that made my long, tan legs look even longer. I matched it with a lacy black and white polka-dotted tank top with a plunging neckline. A cute cropped hot pink safari jacket was a must. It gave the outfit a finished look. Hmm. Shoes. Definitely something with a heel. I pulled a pair of 4-inch Christian Louboutin ruched black leather heels out. Perfect. My family had never been rich, but my looks practically were money. The more you had, the more benefits you got. Everyone wants it, and they can't help but be jealous of those who have insane amounts of it. I had a routine all planned out. Flirt with guy, tell him I want something, and when I get it, he's over. It's actually very effective. Cruel, harsh, I know, but what a girl wants, she should get! Especially if the guy is a jerk.

I kept it simple for hair and makeup. I blew out my long, golden blonde hair stick straight, and brushed my long sidebangs to the left of my face. I didn't need much makeup. Dusting on only some foundation, eye shadow and mascara and swiping some berry tinted lip gloss on, I did a 360 in the mirror and blew myself a kiss before heading downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Asked Charlie, taking in my appearance. "It's not that you don't look very nice, but you are going to freeze! It's the middle of November!"

"It's more important to look hot than to feel hot," I said. One of my life mottos. I grabbed my bag (pink, Chanel, quilted tote and one of my favorites) from beside the door and popped open an umbrella. I shrieked once before running out to the car, sloshing through the everlasting water on the ground in my heels. I slammed the passenger door shut, and tossed the umbrella in the back. We pulled out of the driveway, and onto the highway.

I gazed out the window, watching tree after tree flash by. Was there any civilization around? I wondered about the school. Forks High had less people in the entire school than my junior class alone. Everyone knew each other; had grown up together. I would be the new girl, the tan, blonde volleyball chick from the big city. Finally, we swerved off the highway and into a parking lot. I gave the area a quick once-over. If it hadn't been for the banner that read "Forks High School," I never would have thought it was a school. It wasn't even really a school building. There were a series of identical red brick houses; it could have been a suburban neighborhood to an outsider.

People were staring as the Police car pulled into the driveway. Not a good way to make an entrance. Then it hit me. Why not make the best of this "Police Car" carpool? I swiftly leaned across Charlie and hit the siren button, smiling as the blue lights came to life and started wailing. Now everyone was staring, and clearing a path to the front door. Charlie pounded the Off button and was about to start yelling at me, but I nimbly swung out of the car and strutted to the office, feeling the stares on my back.

I pushed the office door open, and it hit the wall with a bang. Walking to the front desk, I paused before speaking to give the receptionist a chance to take all six feet of me in. "I'm new here. Rosalie Hale," I said breezily. "Of course. Charlie's daughter," She said. Miss Cope, her nametag read, looked up at me in awe. "The one and only," I said, smirking. "Well, here's your schedule. Your homeroom is in Building 3. You can get to it going this way…" I tuned her out to survey my surroundings. The office was small; cozy, with a long counter cutting it in half. Through the windows, I could see students arriving and walking to class. "Rosalie? Did you hear me?" Miss Cope asked me. "Um, no," I said, bored. "Well, I hope you like it here. Good luck," She said, smiling weakly. Turning on my heel, I walked back out and towards homeroom.

Finding it was easy. The big black "3" was kind of a giveaway. Standing in front of my homeroom, I took a deep breath and straightened my skirt before flinging the door open. Twenty-four curious, then awestruck faces stared at me. The teacher looked up and smiled. "You must be Rosalie. Welcome," He said. I only nodded. He continued, "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" "If I have to," I said. "Well, I'm Rosalie Hale, I moved from Phoenix, I love volleyball, my car, and clothes. And yes, this is my natural hair color," I felt the need to add that last part as a result of the fact that every single person in the room was brunette. Or, at least there were no blondes.

"Please take a seat over there, behind Jessica," The teacher said, pointing to a tiny girl with wildly curly brown hair. I gracefully strolled over to my seat, sinking into it before dropping my purse on the ground. Class passed in a blur, and the bell soon rang. I was approached by a tall, gangly boy with greasy black hair and skin problems. "Uh, hi, um, I'm, uh, Eric," He said, his eyes wide. "Uh, um, uh, bye Eric," I said, blowing past him and pushing down the hall. I heard gasps and giggles following me. I was used to this. Most males looked at me like I was something to eat. They wanted me for my looks, not really me. So I just figured we were even if they got me presents.

I was practically a celebrity here. Apparently Forks hasn't had any newbies recently. And no gorgeous blonde ones at that! Everyone was pale, dark haired, and casually dressed. Not exactly miniskirt and $800 shoes. I sat beside that Jessica girl in Spanish and Trig, she was like a little kid in a toy store. Always bouncing and chattering. Ugh, she was going to get annoying, but there wasn't anyone much better to hang out with. I followed her to the cafeteria. She seemed to bask in the glow of attention she got from being associated with me. She led me over to a table full of her friends, including a blonde. She was the only one who looked at me disdainfully, and I glared right back. She was clearly jealous.

"Hey guys, this is Rosalie! She, like, moved here from Phoenix. I'm in her Trig and Spanish class. We were talking, like, all class! We have so much in common," Jess bubbled enthusiastically. I glanced around the room.

Everyone was looking at our table… wait, almost everyone. Except for one table. They were sitting with their backs turned, but from what I could see, there were two people sitting there. A guy and a girl. Why aren't they staring? I whined mentally to myself. Everyone else is, and it's not like they're any better than me. Suddenly, one of them turned and looked directly at me. I stared in shock. He was gorgeous. Messy bronzy-colored hair, intimidating but gorgeous black eyes. Perfect, angular features and perfect, skin. And pale, paler than anyone living in this sunless town. He briefly turned around and seemed to be saying something to the girl next to him. I smirked. Probably telling her how gorgeous I am. He seemed to be smirking too, and they both turned around. I gasped. She was beautiful, more beautiful than me. I felt like crying. Her long, straight mahogany hair fell loosely around her shoulders, framing her flawless, heart-shaped face. Like the boy, her skin was deathly pale, but with a faint blush in her cheeks. She wore no makeup. She didn't need it, she was already perfect. This isn't fair. Some of us are natural beauties, like me, while others pay thousands for plastic surgery. The beautiful boy looked almost angry at something, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in and kissed her softly. She melted into his embrace and leaned against him.

I was jealous. Not only of the fact that they weren't gawking at me like the rest of the grade, and they were both better looking then me, but that they were so obviously in love. I wanted that. Not necessarily the guy, but the feeling. Guys may love to look at me and pamper me, but not love like that. He loved her. He wanted her, not just because she was gorgeous, he clearly would do anything for her. And she loved him back. She had a shoulder to lean on, someone who loved her for being herself.

I turned back to Jessica and her crew, and asked, "Who are _they?_" She turned to where I was looking and grimaced. "The Cullens. Those are Bella and Edward, and there's also Alice, Jasper, and Emmett," She said. She seemed sour as she said the last name, and I wondered when he'd turned her down. "Wait, they're _related?_" I asked, shocked. They had just been kissing! "No, actually. All five of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. None of them are related, and Bella and Edward, and Jasper and Alice are, like, _together. _And they _live_ together!_"_ She said. That was strange, I guess. "Have they always lived here?" I asked. "No, they moved from like, Alaska two years ago. Emmett and Jasper are seniors, and Alice, Bella, and Edward are juniors. But they, like, think they're so much better than everyone else. They like, don't even talk to us," She sniffed. Huh. Lucky them.

While I was thinking, three more people had arrived at the Cullen table. The first two, obviously Alice and Jasper, were holding hands. Alice was tiny and pixie-like, with short, inky black hair sticking out in all directions. She was thin to the extreme, but she didn't look anorexic. Jasper was also amazingly beautiful. Tall, toned, blonde- he could have been my twin. The last one, Emmett… Oh. My. God. He was… the best looking without a doubt among all these stunning people. He looked intimidating without even trying. Muscled like a serious weight lifter, and even taller than his blonde brother. He had floppy, dark, curls, and dimples in both cheeks. His eyes, though, were what caught me. They were a magnificent shade of gold, they were warm and laughing. I liked what I saw, and I wanted it. Bad.

I stopped myself. He's probably just another heartbreaker. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be here for more than a year. I'm going back to Phoenix as soon as I can. I will not get attached… But those eyes…

The pixie one, Alice, spoke to the others, and rose with so much grace that I, in comparison, was clumsy. Her movements were more like dancing. The others soon followed, just as gracefully, even the big one… Emmett… I sighed. Maybe I would like him from a distance, I reasoned with myself. It's not like we're going to be in the same classes. There was no reason I had to have specifically him. I was sure there were plenty of guys waiting back in Arizona...

"Rosalie? Are you coming?" One of Jess's friends said, Angela, I think her name was. "Yeah," I said, sliding to my feet. "What class do you have next?" She asked. "Gym," I said. "Okay, well, I have biology, so I'll see you tomorrow," Angela said. "Ciao," I said, heading off to gym. I was stopped by a tall boy with pale blond hair gelled carefully into spikes. "Hey, you're Rosalie! I'm Mike! Welcome to Forks," He said brightly. I groaned inwardly. His confident swagger and smug expression told me I was dealing with another idiot. The worst kind, Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Look-At-Me. "Thanks," I said, my face expressionless. I didn't break my stride, just kept a steady pace. "So, uh, I was wondering. I would really like to get to know you, so do you want to," I cut him off with a sharp, "Sorry, Mike, I've already dated self-important cell phone guy." I left him with his mouth open, standing in the rain. "And by the way, you look like a goldfish like that. Be careful, 'cause I'm a shark," I called out.

Coach Clapp found me a uniform, but didn't make me change. I sat perched on the bleachers, my long legs stretched out flirtily in front of me as I watched my class run laps and stretch and warm up. I barely noticed when someone came and joined me on the bleachers. I turned my head to see none other than Bella Cullen. "Hey," I said to her, silently daring her to say something back. "Who, me?" She said, shocked. "No, the one behind you," I said sarcastically. She blushed, and looked down. "Well, sorry, I'm just used to not… talking and stuff with people around here. You must be Rosalie," She said, quietly. "How'd you guess?" I said, sarcastically, but not bitingly. She seemed nice enough, and I wanted to know the history behind their not-so-pleasant reputation at the school. She laughed, and the sound was almost musical. "Well, you turned down and dissed Mike Newton, that's got to count for something." I smiled, it was a real smile, my first since moving. "So, why'd you move?" She asked. She seemed genuinely curious, not prying. "Ugh. Long story short, my mother got remarried, the new husband travels a lot, she shipped me to Forks for some quality time with Charlie," I said. "And you miss Phoenix," She said. It was not a question, it was a statement. "Yes," I sighed. I did not particularly want to discuss this right now. I immediately changed the subject. "So, did you run over Jessica's puppy or something? She doesn't seem to like you very much," I said riskily. Her face was guarded as she answered. "No, she doesn't. Actually, most people don't. I guess we intimidate them," She replied. I decided to leave it at that. "Why don't you have to participate?" I questioned her. She blushed again. "Well, I'm so clumsy, last time I was running, I tripped and took someone down with me. They hit their head and got a concussion," She confessed. "So I don't have to participate now because I 'hurt my knee,'" She made air quotes as she spoke. I giggled. She continued, "I naturally move gracefully, but I'm a total klutz half the time, if that makes any sense to you." The bell rang, and I quickly stood. "Nice meeting you, Rosalie. See you around," She said before taking off, probably to her family, especially Edward. "Bye," I murmured. I was in a slightly better mood than I had been all day. It was nice to know that someone was normal around here.

I walked slowly out to Charlie's waiting car. Throwing my stuff in the backseat, I slammed the door and slid into the front. Charlie was steaming. I had forgotten all about my siren stunt earlier. "Sorry?" I said timidly. He took in a few deep breaths. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for. I will let it go this time, but touch it again and you will be punished," He growled. I rolled my eyes, but said sweetly, "No problem, Daddy." I settled into the plush seat for the ride home.

**So what do you think? Yes, Bella is a vampire, and hopefully she is still the Bella we know and love. her power is o have human abilities, like blushing or sleeping, and she is still klutzy, but mixed with vampire grace. R&R and send suggestions! I'm kinda stuck for plot! **


	5. Maybe It's Love

**Here it is, chapter 5! it was fun to write, i hope y'all like it! R&R**

All afternoon, I blasted my music and organized my clothes. After some convincing, Charlie allowed me to use the extra bedroom for my closet. I was already planning how to set it up. I was mentally placing racks and shelves inside when Charlie called me downstairs. Curious, I strolled downstairs. There was a UPS man at the door, and looking past him, I saw my car! "FINALLY!" I yelled, dashing past him and out to my beautiful convertible. Glossy, sleek, and bright red, it was impossible to miss. Most people would assume I know nothing about cars, but I'm just the opposite. I love taking them apart and putting them back together again, fixing them, improving them, and occasionally tampering with them. Put a car and a toolbox in front of me and I'll be happy. I unlocked the door and slid inside, breathing in the leathery scent of the seats. I sighed, this time in happiness. My car gave me freedom.

After some convincing from Charlie, I reluctantly came in from the garage, where I had been tinkering with the already perfect engine. I yawned, maybe it was time for bed. "Nighty night," I said drowsily to Charlie, weaving back and forth on the way up the stairs. I slipped on a tank top and cozy flannel pants, and crumpled onto the bed. I was out before I could even think about my day.

When I woke up, I staggered to the window, still half asleep and sluggish. I beamed looking down at my car. With a start, I realized something was missing. I suddenly realized what was different- the sun wasn't completely out, but the everlasting rain had stopped! Humming to myself, I ambled over to my closet, pulling out a raspberry colored, velour Juicy hoodie and dark wash True Religions. A cute stripy Splendid tank and metallic gold Gucci platform sandals completed the look. Slipping on a stack of gold bangles and grabbing my lucky Louis Vuitton tote, I bounded down the stairs and out to my car. I rolled down the top of the convertible, ignoring the chilly air and appreciating the dryness. I turned the key and my car purred to life. Grabbing my sunglasses from the passenger seat, I slid them on and blasted the radio. I got admiring whistles and hoots as I roared into the parking lot. Working my best runway model strut, I made a sharp turn into homeroom. I fluffed my already bouncy loose barrel curls, and steeled myself for Jessica.

"Omg, Rosalie! I, like, so totally love your outfit! I totally have like, almost the same jeans!" She prattled. I gave her my best fake smile, and said, "Really? That's great," Ha. Like she even knows what True Religion is. Once again, classes flew by, and I found myself sitting in Spanish before lunch when Alice, the gorgeous, petite Cullen girl, bounded over to me and lithely glided into the seat next to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked cheerfully. "No, of course not," I said, slightly stunned at her agile movements and cheery disposition. "I'm Alice. I've heard so much about you. I saw you talking to Bella yesterday, and she said you were really nice. I'd like to get to know you, maybe we could go shopping!" She exclaimed. Like Jessica, she was chatty and bouncy, but Jessica came off as annoying and jabbery. Alice seemed like a genuinely enthusiastic person. I really didn't see what everyone's problem with the Cullens was. "Is there any good shopping around here?" I asked her. "Not unless you go to Seattle, but that's only an hour away," She said. "That is, if you're driving below the speed limit." She had a wicked gleam in her eyes, and it made me grin. "I know what you mean. Even though my dad's a police officer, I love driving fast," I admitted. "Really?" She giggled. "Most people freak out when they're driving with me. Speed is exhilarating for me. It's addictive," I laughed. She smiled again, almost sadly this time. "I know what you mean," She whispered. By now, the teacher had started class. We continued talking. "So, you got all the dirt on the Cullen clan, huh?" She said. "I honestly don't see their problem," I whispered angrily. "Are they jealous or something? Bella said something about them being intimidated by you." I laughed at the thought of someone being scared of graceful little Alice. "Something like that," Alice replied, her eyes shifty. "And they should be." That caught my attention. I was about to ask, but she seemed to notice my interest and swiftly changed the subject. "How do you like Forks? I bet it's a change from Phoenix," She asked casually. I grimaced, and she laughed, the sound like bells chiming. "I guess I know," She said sympathetically. I looked up at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes left before lunch. I caught Jessica's eye, and her expression was somewhere between jealousy and disbelief. Ha. I guess the "The Cullen's Don't Speak to Anyone" rule was no longer valid. Alice must have guessed what I was thinking, because she snickered delicately and turned away. The bell trilled and we headed to lunch. Alice danced along beside me, her eyes far away. Abruptly, she turned to me and said, "Want to sit with me and my family today?" I considered my options. Jessica, glaring blonde, and goldfish Mike? Or Alice, Bella and family? It wasn't a hard decision. I followed Alice to the table, feeling jealous and stunned stares as usual.

"Hey Bella, Edward!" Alice greeted them. They looked up, and Bella smiled tentatively. Her and Edward were so _right_ together, and so happy. And adorable. Edward's expression did not soften, and he nodded in greeting. "I'm sure you know Rosalie, she's going to sit here. I'll be right back, let me just go talk to Jasper for a second," She chirped, and walked back toward the door. "Hey Bella, long time no see," I commented playfully. "Nice to officially meet you, Edward," I said confidently. I sunk into the seat across from Bella, and opened my bottle of Evian. "So you're the famous Rosalie Hale," Edward said curtly. I wondered why he was being so cutting with me. What did I ever do to him? I thought back to my not-so-complimentary thoughts from the day before, and I regretted them. I was in a bad mood, I justified myself. Still feeling slightly guilty, I caught my reflection on the back of a spoon lying on the table and I was caught up in my own beauty again. God I was gorgeous. I'm glad to be me. Well, maybe not be me, but I'm glad to look like me. Damn it, that didn't make sense! Now I'm just confusing myself. Whatever, the point is I'm stunning and exquisite and I am the perfect me. Wait, that wasn't right either!

Edward chuckled. I panicked, surely I hadn't been saying that out loud? Bella seemed perfectly normal, so I guess he was laughing at something else. Just then, Alice returned with Jasper and Emmett in tow. Alice looked excited, Emmett curious, and Jasper indifferent. Jasper sat down across from me, and Alice slid into his lap. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Emmett hesitated slightly, and then sat down next to me. "Hey," I said calmly. He turned to face me. The second our eyes met, I felt a thrill run up and down my spine. He looked stunned, then amazed, and finally awed. Alice looked on smugly from Jasper's lap. It was almost like she knew something was going to happen. Emmett was still staring at me, and I flushed slightly and smiled. His face was full of admiration, and he smiled back. He finally tore his gaze off me and looked around at his family. Their expressions varied from pleasure to incredulousness. Bella broke the silence. "Emmett, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett," She said hesitantly. "Pleasure to meet you," Emmett said, grinning playfully. I smiled back. "You too," I said, almost timidly. What was wrong with me? I never felt nervous and self-conscious. Boys were like a game; the mouse to my cat. But I just felt electrified when I looked at him; like I could do anything. Stop it Rose, I scolded myself. I will not get attached to Forks. I will not get attached to Forks. I will… I will… I need to stop doing this! I'm giving myself a headache! Deep breaths. In, out. In, out.

Conversation flowed easily, and I felt more relaxed. But every time I looked at Emmett, I felt a rush of power; intensity. Not at all unpleasant, just strong. He seemed a little on edge, too; jolting slightly every now and then. Finally, Alice slid off Jasper's lap, kissing him tenderly before smiling and skipping off to her next class. I reluctantly did the same; turning and saying, "It was nice to meet you all, see you around," before leaving. I could've sworn I felt Emmett's mesmerized gaze on my back as I left. I don't know what I felt that could make me go weak around the knees and completely starstruck. Suddenly a thought came to me. Maybe it's love.

**What do you think? I have some ideas for the plot, but I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. If anyone is interested in assisting me with writing, plot, grammar, etc, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading; R&R**


	6. Maybe It's Love: APOVEMPOV

Maybe It's Love; Cullen's POV

APOV

Ever since yesterday afternoon, I've been having the most wonderful vision. Each time it gets more detailed and more exciting. The entire school has been buzzing about the new girl, Rosalie. The guys are all betting on who can score off her, and the girls want to be her. But I'm interested in her for a different reason. Yes, she is extraordinarily pretty for a human, and she does have great clothes. More importantly, she is in my vision.

_Rosalie and Emmett are holding hands, walking on a beach. They are both happy and relaxed. Rosalie leans her head on Emmett's muscular shoulder, and he tilts her chin up and kisses her lovingly. "I love you," Rosalie whispers into hi chest. Emmett's eyes light up in love as he replies " I love you too, Rose."_

This is one of those times I really hope my visions come true. We all have mates in our coven, except Emmett. There are millions of girls who would have died – no pun intended – to be with Emmett. He never seemed interested, so he remained single. I was bouncing around all night, singing and dancing and twirling all over the house. Edward and Bella barely looked up from the couch where they sat, all cuddly and cozy. Jazzy was trying to avoid me, as my hectic emotions were having a toll on him. Carlisle and Emmett went on an overnight hunting trip, and Esme was probably cleaning again. Bella had met Rosalie today. Apparently she was actually nice, once you got past the makeup and cold, detached exterior.

Finally, it was time to go to school, and I ran over to Edward's Volvo, bouncing up and down on the plush, leather backseat. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look and smirked over my head. I glowered, calming slightly under Jasper's influence. For the first time in decades, I couldn't wait to get to school.

EMPOV

Somebody make her stop! Alice has been even more hyper than usual, and I can't help but wonder why. I caught Jasper's expression as we got into the car, and I knew he was wondering the same thing. We both smirked, and Alice glowered in between us. Jasper chuckled, amused, and she snuggled up to him. Edward's maniacal driving got us to school within minutes. "Bye, Emmett," Alice said slyly, "Have a nice day, see you at lunch." Something was up. Yes, I thought. Something was definitely up.

APOV

I was so excited walking to Spanish I could barely think straight. I had already seen me and Rosalie talking, and I really thought we would be friends. She was sitting at a desk in the back and looked utterly bored. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked cheerfully. "No, of course not," She said, looking slightly taken aback. "I'm Alice. I've heard so much about you. I saw you talking to Bella yesterday, and she said you were really nice. I'd like to get to know you, maybe we could go shopping!" I exclaimed. "Is there any good shopping around here?" She asked, seeming hopeful. "Not unless you go to Seattle, but that's only an hour away," I said. That's one my main problems with Forks "That is, if you're driving below the speed limit." We all love speed. Actually, it's hard for us not to have speed in everything we do. "I know what you mean. Even though my dad's a police officer, I love driving fast," She said, almost guiltily. "Really?" I giggled. It was kind of funny, the police officer's daughter breaks the speed limit for fun. "Most people freak out when they're driving with me. Speed is exhilarating for me. It's addictive," She laughed. I smiled again, feeling slightly depressed. If only she knew. "I know what you mean," I whispered, since the teacher was in the room and droning on and on about something I could probably teach better. We continued talking. "So, you got all the dirt on the Cullen clan, huh?" I said. "I honestly don't see their problem," She whispered back, angrily. I felt relieved and proud of her. She clearly didn't care about our "reputation" and she wasn't going to listen to Jessica Stanley. Ugh, I hate that girl. She is like a bouncy ball. With no mute button, at that! "Are they jealous or something? Bella said something about them being intimidated by you." She said, laughing quietly. "Something like that," I replied, trying to relax. I wasn't sure that a Spanish class full of humans was the best place to release the secret of us being vampires and all that. If only she knew! Well, those humans should be intimidated, since our nature is to drink their blood. "And they should be." That caught her

attention. She seemed like she was about to comment, but I quickly switched subjects. "How do you like Forks? I bet it's a change from Phoenix," I asked casually. She grimaced, and I laughed softly. "I guess I know," I said sympathetically. She turned and swiftly looked up at the clock on the wall. As she was turning back to me, she caught Jessica's eye. The envy and disbelief was evident in her face. Me? A Cullen? Talking to another student? I snickered at the absurdity of it. The bell trilled and we headed to lunch. Abruptly, I turned to her and said, "Want to sit with me and my family today?" She seemed to think about it for a second, and then followed me without a backwards glance. "Hey Bella, Edward!" I greeted them. They looked up, and Bella smiled tentatively. _"Edward," _I thought to him, knowing he would be listening. _"Be nice! I had a vision of her, and if it comes true, she will be Emmett's mate." _He nodded slightly, his eyes flicking to her face and back. "I'm sure you know Rosalie, she's going to sit here. I'll be right back, let me just go talk to Jasper for a second," I chirped, and walked back toward the door. I broke out into a human speed run, almost crashing into Jasper. He caught me and steadied me. "Jazz! I just had an amazing vision! Emmett's going to date that new girl Rosalie! She's sitting at our table and they're about to meet and OH I'm so excited!" I squealed. "Never would have guessed," He said dryly, wrapping his arm around me and guiding me back into the cafeteria. I looked back to the table and saw Rosalie looking at a spoon, looking slightly flustered. Edward was laughing, apparently she was amusing. Jasper slid onto the chair, and I settled myself into his lap. I leaned up and whispered, "Keep an eye on their emotions." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

EMPOV 

I knew Alice had been practically bouncing off the walls, but I wasn't expecting a human sitting a our lunch table to be why. That is, until I saw her. She was gorgeous. Tall, almost six feet, and tan, with long, loose, blonde curls. Her face was perfect, her navy blue eyes intense. It was the face of an angel. I sat down silently next to her, fully aware of Alice, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hey," My angel said softly. I looked directly at her, and was astounded. She was even more stunning head on. I felt a strong urge to hold her; protect her, have her by my side. I quickly knocked the idea out of my head. No way was I, a vampire, good enough for an angel. I finally managed to tear my gaze away to look at my family. Alice was smug, of course she had known this all along. Everyone else looked at peace. Bella broke the silence, saying, Emmett, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, grinning in spite of myself. To my surprise and delight, she smiled back and said, "You too."

Conversation flowed easily, and she seemed to be comfortable and at ease – with a group of vampires. I still felt on edge, an electric tingle coursing through me every time I snuck a glance at her. Eventually, Alice got up and left, kissing Jasper and winking at me. Rosalie soon followed, saying, "It was nice to meet you all, see you around," before leaving. My eyes remained glued to her as she gracefully sauntered out of the room. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. Then it came to me: Maybe it's love.

**What do you think? I know it's a little cheesy, but I wanted to go further into the chapter from a POV with more background. R&R ;-)**


	7. Assistance Needed!

**If anyone is interested in being co-writer of this story, let me know! I'm going to be pretty busy for a while, so I could really use some help! From plot ideas, editing, co-writing, I would love it! Thanks!**

All going well, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Thanks to reviewers and readers, you're the reason I write!


	8. La Push

**Here it is, Chapter Seven! Sorry it took so long to get put. R&R!!! Thanks!**

Gym passed quickly; I wowed everyone with my volleyball skills. Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was clumsy. She was on the other team, and she must have fallen over twenty. She dodged out of the way of the ball every time it came near her. I tried –and failed miserably- not to laugh at her expression when the ball hit her head the one time it came near her. With my help, our team quickly finished off an easy victory.

The bell rang, and everyone raced to change and leave. I sauntered slowly, swinging my hips and showing off my toned, tan legs. No need to hurry; it wasn't like there was anything to hurry for. After changing, I went to my car and quickly drove home. (Of course at nearly double the legal speed limit.)

I was still thinking about the Cullens. Bella was nice. Quiet, but nice. Alice was a total sweetheart. Both seemed like they would be really good friends. I hadn't really gotten to know Jasper or Edward, but Edward seemed a little… cold? No, I'd seen the way he looked at Bella, and that was definitely not cold. Not mean, exactly, but a little harsh. What was his problem? He spent half of lunch glaring at me! I shook my head in disgust and confusion. And Emmett. I don't completely know what to think. I have never in my eighteen years of life felt like this. Of course I love my family and friends, but I don't get all weak and starstruck whenever I think about them! Life is so confusing, I thought.

I arrived home and slipped into a pair of Juicy sweats and a tank top, and started my homework. I was just finished when the phone rang. Perfect timing, almost like someone had known just when to call.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Rosalie! It's Alice," I heard Alice say brightly. "What's up?" I said. I had only seen her, what? A few hours ago? "Well, I'm going shopping in Seattle on Saturday, and since not a single member of my family has any interest in coming, I was hoping you would want to?" She said. I perked up. "Of course. I never waste a shoppurtunity," I said, happy to be escaping Forks for even a few hours. "Great," She said. I heard a muffled background conversation. "What?" I heard her snap to someone. Obviously someone answered, because her tone of voice instantly went from snappy to happy. "Yeah, she is. Why?" More mumbles, then maniacal giggles, then screeches and a "Fine, fine, whatever! But you're carrying bags!" She came back to the phone, and said, "Sorry 'bout that. My idiot brother is annoying me. But he wants to come shopping with us. Is that okay?"

"Which brother? 'Cause I don't think Edward likes me very much," I confessed warily. "Oh, don't worry about him. And it's Emmett coming. Is that okay?" She replied. My heart skipped a beat. "Yeah," I said, a little too quickly. "I mean, why not?" She giggled like she knew something I didn't. "Okay. Well, we'll pick you up at eight. That too early?"

"Nope, that's fine. I'll be ready. Bye," I said. "Bye," She giggled again before hanging up. Someone had too much sugar, I thought to myself. But more importantly, I was going shopping with Alice and Emmett! Score!

I heard the front door creaking open. "I'm home, Rose," Charlie called. I stood up and headed downstairs. "Hey Dad," I replied, smiling at my previous thoughts. He looked shocked and slightly scared at my drastic mood change. "Dad?" I said, "How was your day?"

He recovered from his astonishment and said, "Good. You're in a better mood." I rolled my eyes. It was just a little obvious. "Yeah," I said, "I'm going shopping in Seattle on Saturday with some of the Cullens. Okay?" He looked pleased with my plans, and replied, "Sure. There's a game on Saturday, so I won't be much company. By the way, do you remember Billy Black, down from La Push?" I shook my head, feeling my golden curls bouncing before settling on my back. "Well, some of the guys down at La Push invited us to a campfire and barbecue tonight. Kind of a get-to-know-you thing. We're leaving in twenty minutes." I groaned inwardly. Campfires with "the guys" wasn't on my list of life goals. "Sure," I said, smiling falsely. "I'm getting changed; be back in a few," I said before dashing upstairs. I had only a few minutes to pull together an A-List outfit. I paused at my closet, taking in my options. After careful deliberation, I selected a pleated denim mini and charcoal gray leggings, paired with a cropped cashmere sweater and cute lacy tank. Quickly grabbing a pair of Jimmy Choo mules, I gracefully loped downstairs to find Charlie waiting by the door.

"Can I drive myself?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. "Okay," He said, looking slightly hurt. "It's nothing personal, I just like my car better," I explained. "I know," He said quickly. "Let's go."

Soon, we pulled up to La Push, outside a miniscule wooden house with faded red paint. I looked around in hopes that this was a shed. No such luck. It was surrounded by more, just as tiny and beaten looking houses. I stepped out of my car, which looked ridiculously out of place. I noticed a group of tall, gangly boys about fifteen or sixteen a few yards away, pointing excitedly to either me or my car. Probably both, actually. The most muscular one of the group saw me looking, and his grin grew wider as he winked slyly. I used my thumb to flip my cell phone open, and my middle finger to flip him off. The other boys broke out in raucous laughter, hooting and slapping five. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to text my Phoenix friends.

Following Charlie, I walked into the house and was hit with the stench of food and sweaty socks. I delicately crinkled my nose. Major ew. I was greeted instantly by a good five or six people, all with the same glossy black hair and coppery skin. They all smiled, and I felt forced to smile back, as fake as it was. A broad, wrinkled man in a wheelchair rolled over to me and said, "It's so nice to see you again, Rosalie." His voice was powerful, commanding. Ringing, like in leadership. It didn't change the fact that I had absolutely no frickin idea who he was. I stared at him blankly, arching one perfect eyebrow. Charlie hurried over to me, placing an arm awkwardly around my shoulder. "Rose, this is Billy," He quickly whispered to me, and to the rest of the room, said, "Sorry, I don't think she recognizes you." They chuckled. One by one they introduced themselves, and I smiled and nodded like I really cared. Everyone was chatting and mingling, and I just sat on the worn leather armchair as countless people approached and gushed about how happy they were to see me again. After a while, Charlie came up with three boys. The same three boys I had flipped off earlier. Charlie said, "This is Jacob, Billy's son, and his friends," Before walking away, leaving me with them. "Pleasure," I said frostily.

"I believe we've already met," Jacob said slyly. His friends snickered. "Well, are you going to introduce yourselves?" I said. "Embry Call," The taller one said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Quil. Quil Ateara," The last one said, the one that had winked at me. "And I'm sure you know me," I said. "If I didn't before, I sure as hell do now," Quil said, earning a shove from Embry and a punch from Jacob.

I impatiently waited for the night to be over. Then I could go home and sleep. My thoughts were broken when Jacob spoke. "Who did your car?" He asked, curious. "Why?" I said suspiciously. My car was fabulous, perfectly tuned, and he knew it. He seemed surprised. "Oh, well, I was just wondering, 'cause I'm fixing up an old Volkswagen and yours is great…" He trailed off. I was intrigued. He was good with cars? He might have more potential than I thought. "I did it myself," I told him proudly. He was so surprised that a bomb could have fallen on his head and his expression wouldn't change. I was insulted, but used to it. As I've said, not many people expect me to be that good with cars. "Really? You're good," He said admiringly. "So I've been told," I responded airily. "Wanna come out to the garage and take a look at it?" He said eagerly. "Sure," I replied, standing up and following him out the door. I noticed his little friends were gone. The 'garage' turned out to be a couple of plastic sheds stuck together with the interior door knocked out. The car, an old Volkswagen Rabbit, sat in pieces in the center of the room. "Wow," I said. It needed a lot of work. "I know," He sighed. I rolled up my sleeves and looked under the car. Not bad, but it definitely needed help. Jacob stood up and grabbed a wrench. I opened the front door and sat on the edge of the driver's seat. Normally I would be all over the car, but I really didn't plan on wrecking my sweater.

Jacob turned out to be surprisingly easy to talk to, and I even found myself laughing a few times. He'd be a good friend to have. He was chatty and clearly admiring, but I didn't even think about it. He was fifteen, for heaven's sake! And I was legally an adult. He was also surprisingly knowledgeable about mechanical things, and he clearly admired my car as well.

"So how do you like Forks?" He said. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed. "Yeah, that's what I guessed. I can tell you're not used to the weather," He said teasingly, eyeing my outfit. I fake growled, and threw a water bottle at him. He caught it easily, laughing, and I mumbled, "Idiot." He laughed louder, and tossed the water bottle back on the floor. I stood up stiffly, and stifled a yawn. "I guess I should be going," I said, carefully picking my way to the door. His face dropped, and I said, "What? It's late and I have school tomorrow." He smiled, and said, "Come visit me," Obviously hopeful. I carefully dodged the question and said, "Good luck on the Rabbit. You'll need it," I added playfully. It was his turn to growl. He reached for the water bottle again and I squealed, throwing my hands in front of my face. He laughed and hugged me before walking me out to my car. I got in and shut the door, waving before pulling out after Charlie.

Once we were home, Charlie stopped me in the living room. "What do you think? They're great, aren't they? Jake and his friends?" I nodded, and said, "I don't like his friends very much, but Jacob seems like a good kid," Emphasizing _kid._ He laughed quietly and said, "Yeah, he is. I guess you're going to bed now?" I nodded again, and trudged up the stairs. I showered and changed swiftly, and slid gratefully in to bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I dreamed of Emmett. I couldn't wait for school.

**What do you think? Did you like Jacob? I need at least ten reviews if you want another chapter:-P**


	9. Football Fun?

**This is mainly a filler chapter, but the next one is already in the works! It should be out by Friday. To all my reviewers, you guys are the best! Luv ya all!**

I woke up early to –shocker here- rain pounding on the roof. I yawned and stretched, and dragged myself out of bed. I let my hair fall in loose waves today, and wore a long, emerald green cashmere tank top with a winter white corduroy mini. A thick gold belt with matching ballet flats instantly updated it, and I unwillingly grabbed a fluffy faux fur jacket to prevent freezing. Grabbing a cereal bar, I drove to school in silence. I just wasn't in a music mood today. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, Alice bounded over with Jasper in tow. "Hi!" Alice squealed, hugging me tight. From over her shoulder, I caught Jasper's eye and we both grinned. Alice finally let go, and we walked toward the school building. "I'm so excited about our shopping trip, we are going to have so much fun! Nobody in my family lies shopping half as much as I do, I'm so glad I have a shopping partner," She said, dancing and twirling along beside me. I looked amused, maybe she wasn't high on sugar. I guess she was just naturally hyper.

We sat on a picnic bench by the door. Soon, Bella and Edward walked over, hand in hand. I was just wondering where Emmett was when I was grabbed from behind by a pair of icy cold, muscular arms. I let out a shriek of surprise, and almost fell off the bench. Emmett set me back down and laughed along with the rest of them. I pouted and crossed my arms, making him laugh harder. "Sorry," He said, golden eyes smoldering, "I couldn't help it." Not fair! I couldn't help but think. It was impossible not to melt under those eyes. "So I hear we're going shopping," I said casually. "You bet," He said, grinning widely. "Clothes shopping," Alice piped in. He rolled his eyes. "Really, Alice? I never would have guessed," He said, dryly. I giggled, and Alice shot me a dirty look and said, "Who's side are you on anyway?" Emmett sat down beside me, and I tried to ignore the tingles running up my spine. I felt the same electric sparks, and I felt my heart thump unevenly. Edward whispered something to Bella, and she gracefully stood up. Well, she was graceful until she caught her foot on the strap of her bag and almost fell, and Edward caught her. She blushed, and he leaned in and kissed her. Emmett coughed, "Get a room." Edward shot him a dirty look, and he shrugged innocently. I giggled again. I knew I sounded ditzy, but I couldn't stop myself. Edward and Bella walked to class, and Jasper and Alice followed, leaving me with Emmett. I ran my hand through my hair, and forced myself to look up at those eyes. He was staring at me, awestruck and still smiling. "Well," I said awkwardly, "We better get to class." He nodded and picked up my bag. I was flattered and surprised. I quickly hopped up and walked over to my first class, Emmett at my side. "Thanks," I said, nodding at my bag. He grinned and shook a stray curl away from his eyes. "No problem," He replied. I smiled back. His grin was contagious. We arrived at my next class, and he handed me my bag and gave me a quick hug before heading off. I staggered, breathless but happy, into the classroom. I took my seat behind a sulky Jessica, fully aware of every male in the room staring at me. I snickered silently. She was jealous, but she really didn't need to be. It wasn't like I returned any of these guys passion. The teacher droned on and on, and I doodled mindlessly with my fluffy pink feather pen. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and I was instantly on the move.

To my astonishment, Emmett was waiting for me outside the door. "Hey," I said, delighted. He grabbed my bag from me, and replied, "Hey yourself." I felt everyone's eyes on me, nothing unusual. But this time, several guys looked ready to kill, if they were brave enough to get within a yard of Emmett. He walked with me towards Government, without even having to ask me what my class was. He hesitated, then asked, "Are you sure you don't mind me coming shopping?" He looked genuinely concerned. I shook my head, and said, "Not at all. I mean, you can't expect me and Alice to carry all our bags." He laughed, coming to a stop in front of the door. Like before, he handed me my bag. I walked into the class, smiling like an idiot.

At lunch, I strutted over to the table, sliding down next to Emmett. Alice followed, smirking and dragging a whining Bella. "Bella's coming shopping, too," She said. Bella groaned, "Alice, do I really have to? Edward, make her stop." Edward shook his head, his messy bronze hair becoming even more disheveled. "Sorry, but if I say anything, I'll have to come too," He grinned. I almost laughed at the way they all feared Alice when it came to shopping.

I took a sip of water, and glanced out the window again. It had stopped raining, but it was still cloudy and dull.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike the Goldfish walking, almost scared, over to the table. Everyone's eyes followed, and Edward chuckled. Emmett growled, softly, but menacingly. Alice sent him a warning look, and he suddenly looked very calm. Mike gulped, and said to me, "Hey Rosalie, I was wondering…" He trailed off. "Wondering what?" Emmett hissed. Mike looked even more terrified, and he finished in a rush. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme" I rolled my eyes, and said, "I don't speak Idiot. But I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what you were going to say anyway, so bye!" Mike's face went purple, but he turned and stalked off. I saw Jessica glaring at him and then me, and I smiled sweetly back at her. She scowled and turned her back. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?" "I didn't think anything but a crayon could be that color," They laughed. Alice giggled, and Bella's mouth was hanging open. We were definitely getting stares now. I stood up, and headed off to gym with Bella. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and changed quickly.

"Alright, since it's not raining, we're going to go outside and play football," Coach Clapp said enthusiastically. Everyone but Bella and I cheered, racing for the door. We groaned in unison, and followed reluctantly. I walked up to Coach Clapp, and said innocently, "Coach Clapp? I have a few questions. "Go ahead, ask," He said, eager to get started. "Okay, first of all, isn't a quarterback, like, a refund? And why do we kick the ball to the other team? Shouldn't we just wait until they take it away again? And why can we knock people down, but not hold them? Passing I like, though. The ball's flying in the air, and then suddenly someone catches it. But which way do I run? Do I throw the ball over the bug yellow goal?" He cut me off, giving me a horrified stare, "Why don't you sit out for today? You can be a cheerleader." I grinned. As usual, my "innocent and clueless" act worked perfectly. I bounced over to the edge of the bleachers, jumping and kicking my legs

up enthusiastically, knowing the coach was still watching me. Bella looked at me, incredulous, before skulking over to one side of the field. "Yeah, Bella," I shouted, punching my fist in the air. Everyone's head turned my way. "Everyone else, too," I added. The game started, and it was painful to watch. There was more mud on people than there was on the field, and that was saying a lot. I could play better than any of them. Finally, Coach Clapp blew his whistle and called everyone inside. I skipped over to Bella, who had mud caked onto her leg and in her hair.

I cracked up, and Bella scowled and sulked off to change. I followed, slightly guilty but still laughing. "Good game?" I asked her innocently. "Fabulous," She muttered, "Could my week get much worse? First football, then shopping! Why me?" We changed, more quickly than usual. I was so glad it was Friday.

We walked out to our cars, and I waved and blew her a kiss before getting in mine. I roared into the parking lot, and sped home. I definitely needed a hot chocolate.

The evening passed quickly, and I ended up going to bed earlier than usual. As usual, the rain was slithering down the windowpanes, but I was getting used to it, and that surprised me. Forks wasn't _as_ bad as I thought it would be, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up bright and early to get ready for shopping. My mother, as a bribe for coming to Forks, had given me a credit card. That mixed with money from my last birthday could go a long way. I left my hair straight and let my long bangs fall across my eye. A pair of dark wash Citizens for Humanity and a D&G Leopard Print halter were perfect for shopping. Something was missing, though. I pulled a white cropped cashmere shrug and decided it would do. Gold metallic ballet flats were cute and comfy enough for shopping in, and my matching gold quilted Chanel tote was ideal. I heard a car horn honk outside, and I looked out the window and saw a massive red Jeep and a canary yellow Porsche waiting outside my house. I gasped. Those cars were fabulous! And someone had obviously worked on them a bit. The doorbell rang, and I raced downstairs, slowing down and smoothing my hair before opening it. I opened the door, and Alice bounced in, bringing a gust of chilly air with her. "Hi," She said, as I shut the door behind her. "Hey," I said, "Love your car." She giggled, and glanced lovingly out the window at it. "Thanks," She smiled, "Me too. So me and Bella are taking the Porsche, because Bella hates the Jeep and I am so driving my baby, and you and Emmett are in the Jeep." I grinned, and said, "Let's go then!" She bounded back out the door, me right behind her. An hour alone with Emmett? I love that girl.

**The next chapter's gonna be about shopping! Will Emmett and Rose hook up? I know but I'm not telling! Read to find out! R&R!**


	10. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Rosalie or anything from Twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyers. Lucky...**

* * *

**Here it is... the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**And review! Please! I won't update until I gte 10 reviews again! lyl**

* * *

I had to jump to get into the car, and Emmett chuckled. I shut the door and fluffed up my hair, making sure it was still perfect before turning to face Emmett. "Hey," I said flirtily, smiling. "What's up?" He replied, pushing down on the gas pedal and zooming out of the driveway after Alice's Porsche. "Not much," I said, pulling a compact mirror out of my purse and examining my makeup. "Excited for today?" I asked him, sarcastically. "Pumped," He said dryly, "Spending my weekends in Seattle shopping and chauffeuring is just the best." I laughed, and snapped the mirror shut before tossing it into my bag. The highway flashed by, trees were nothing more than a blur. "Nice ride," I said, admiring the complicated knobs and dials on the dashboard. "I know," He said, "So I hear you're pretty good with cars." This surprised me. I don't remember telling him, or even Alice. I brushed it off; pleased he cared enough to know that. "I know a couple of things," I said, a dramatic understatement. We talked mechanics for the rest of the ride, and he didn't seem the slightest bit shocked at just how much I knew. I was falling for him, and it completely shocked me. I didn't think I'd ever see guys as anything more than free stuff. Wow I was wrong. He was actually able to have a conversation with me that didn't involve getting my number. Soon, Alice pulled off the road into a parking lot, and dragged Bella out to the street. I opened the door and hopped out, and Emmett and I followed them into the nearest store.

Alice shopping was like a tornado. She literally didn't stop; she just kept flying from store to store, piling mountains of clothes onto Emmett, who followed dutifully and occasionally teased her. Bella sulked meekly, trying on whatever Alice and I threw at her. And me? I was right there with Alice, grabbing anything and everything that caught my eye. We must have dropped well over a thousand dollars; my mother wasn't going to be too impressed. I don't think my credit card was supposed to be used that much. Whatever, I thought. I needed some warmer clothes in Forks.

We stopped briefly at Starbucks, although I was the only one who got anything. They all claimed not to like it. By the afternoon, Alice and I were slowing down a little bit, but still going strong. We had to make several trips back to the cars to drop bags off, and the piles quickly built up. We split up for a while, and Bella dragged a sulking Alice off to a bookstore, for a change. I sank down onto a bench outside the bookstore, and Emmett sat down beside me. "Tired yet?" He joked. I looked at my flats. "Not a chance. Thank God I wore flats today," I said. Heels would have killed me. He laughed softly, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alice bouncing back, looking relieved. "There you are!" She exclaimed. "I thought I'd never get out of that bookstore!" Bella walked over, looking slightly flustered. "Alice," She whined, "I wasn't done!"

"The rest of us are," Alice said breezily, "Okay. How about we let Bella stay at the bookstore, I want to go to Louis Vuitton, Emmett stay and help us with the bags." Emmett mock saluted, but I interrupted, "You go ahead. I'll get some fresh air for a while." I felt slightly claustrophobic, and I just wanted a minute to think. Alice nodded, Emmett looked indifferent, and Bella was already walking back to the bookstore. "Want me to keep you company?" Emmett said. I shook my head. "I'll meet you at the car in twenty minutes," I told them, waving before they went into the store. I walked down the street, the sun had set and it was dim. I turned the corner, thinking I would go to a bakery or somewhere quiet and warm.

I walked in silence for a few minutes. I noticed there were less people now, and I started to think maybe I shouldn't have gone alone. I walked faster, still looking for a bakery. A small side street caught my attention. It was dim, but it seemed to lead back to where I had left Emmett and Alice. Abruptly, I turned down it. I passed a bar; crude lights strung up outside. Loud, raucous laughter floated out from inside. Three men stood outside, and one gave an admiring whistle as I passed. I averted my eyes, and walked tall, my gaze fixed on the darkness in front of me. "Hey baby, where you goin' to?" One called out. "Away from you," I snapped before I could stop myself. All of them snickered, and one spoke up, "Oh, she's a feisty one! The finest I've seen all week." Another broke in, "Come with us, honey; we won't hurt you." I started to silently panic. What had I gotten myself into? They were following me, casually, about ten steps back. The street –and the darkness- seemed to go on forever. I veered sharply into another alley, before stopping short. It was a dead end. The men chuckled, and slowly stepped closer. I fought the urge to scream. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse, only to see "No signal" flashed across the screen. I was doomed. The man in the front was only inches from me. He was only about my height, but muscled. I smelled the stale beer off his breath. My heart was pounding, and suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. I yelped in pain; his vice-like grip was twisting my arm. They seemed to enjoy the sound of my pain.

Out of nowhere, a huge flash of dark curls and white skin knocked into him, throwing him into the wall. My eyes were as wide as saucers. It was Emmett. He saved me. I breathed a sigh of relief before remembering there were two others. Deciding to be helpful, I pulled back my good hand and punched one of them in the nose, grinning and wincing when I heard the crunch of bones. He staggered back, surprised and hurting. Emmett looked up briefly from the man he was beating up, and looked to be on the verge of laughter, before he refocused on the man and began hitting him again.

"Don't," Punch, "Ever," Punch, "Go near her," Punch, punch, "Again," He growled. "Understand?" He said menacingly. Even I was frightened. He could be intensely intimidating if he tried. The man nodded, terrified. "That's what I thought," I said smugly. He glared weakly at me before Emmett swiftly grabbed his arm and broke the bone in one smooth motion. The last man had fainted dead away. Emmett tossed me over his shoulder, and ran back to the main street before setting me down gently. "Thanks," I said shakily once I caught my breath. "My pleasure," He said." I'm sure he meant it, too. "Are you okay?" he asked me, worried. I looked myself over. Other than my wrist, which was definitely going to bruise, I seemed to be fine, and I said so. He glanced at my arm and started to turn back to the alley, clenching his fist. I ran in front of him and said, "Stop. It's over. I think you scared them." He nodded, still furious, but then unexpectedly started to laugh. "You… you broke his nose!" He said, impressed. I smiled complacently. "Not bad, huh?" I said lightly. "Not bad at all," He said, then leaned in towards me. I caught my breath, colleted myself, and stood on my toes and tilted my head. When our lips collided, I felt that electric surge course through my body. It wasn't unpleasant at all, I just felt… complete. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt his fingers braid themselves into my blonde hair. His lips were strong, but gentle; it didn't feel like he was trying to get something from me or use me. It felt like he wanted me for me. I finally faced it: I loved him.

Eventually I had to breathe, so I unwillingly broke away, leaving my arms around his neck. "Wow," He breathed, "You know? I think I love you." I giggled, unable to speak. I waited until my voice recovered, and said, "I think I love you too." He grinned, and kissed me again. I could have done this forever, but I knew it was late. I vaguely wondered where Alice and Bella were, and I leaned back and asked. "They went home after Louis something-or-other. When you didn't show up after twenty minutes, I went to look for you. And I guess it's a good thing I did," He said, serious again. "I know, I shouldn't have gone off alone. I wasn't thinking," I sighed. "Let's go," He said, swooping me up into his powerful arms, bridal-style, and headed back to the car. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and exhaled deeply. He smelled amazing. I wondered what cologne it was, because it was a million times better than any other guy I had known had. I shivered, the night air was frigid. He slipped off his jacket and laid it over me, barely breaking stride. I was hazily aware when we reached the car, and he set me into the seat. I wrapped his jacket around me, suddenly wide awake. We drove home in silence; I was just enjoying his company. Soon, Charlie's house came into view, and I slid sorrowfully out of the car and around to the driveway. Emmett followed, and draped an arm protectively around my shoulder. "Keep the jacket until tomorrow. I'll pick you up at ten and drop off all your bags?" He said hopefully. "Absolutely," I said, and tilted my chin up, hoping for one more kiss. He caught on, and obliged, before whispering, "I love you," In my ear before walking back to his car. "Love you too," I murmured drowsily before opening the door.

I glided inside, lovestruck and hazy. Well, until Charlie saw me. His expression rapidly went from casual to suspicion. I remembered the jacket, and gulped, preparing myself. "Who's jacket?" Charlie thundered. "Emmett's?" I said innocently. "Are, um, you two, well, dating?" He said. "I guess so," I said, smiling like a fool in love. Charlie's face flushed red, and he tried to compose himself. He took a deep breath, but I cut in, "He's very mature and responsible. Have you ever had any problems with any of the Cullens?" He looked annoyed, but guilty, because my statement was true. "Well, no," He said, giving in, "As long as you're happy." I smiled, satisfied that had been so easy. "I am. Good night, Dad," I said, and tripped easily up the stairs.

I tossed my purse onto my bed, and flopped down on top of it. It had been a long day that had almost been deep trouble for me. But as they say, all's well that ends well, right? And I couldn't think of a better ending then kissing Emmett.

* * *

**What do you think? I need some help for the next chapter, please give me some suggestions! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Opinions Needed!

**I am so sorry, this is not a new chapter. But I need some help, and reviewers, it's up to you! Okay… I need your opinion on a few things, and whatever results are most popular will be how the story is. Thanks! R&R**

Should Rosalie find out the Cullen's are vampires before or after she gets changed?

Do you want another POV? (Emmett, Alice, etc)

Do you want other characters (Bella, Edward, Jacob, Mike, etc) to have a major role?

How long do you want this story to be?

Do you want lots of R&E (or B&E or A&J) fluff?

Do you want a sequel?

**I know this is like 20 Questions, but I'm kind of stuck for ideas.**


	12. Meeting the Family

**This is purely filler; the next one is gonna be REAL good!!! ;-) R&R**

* * *

And by the way, I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter. :-( I'm a little sad...

Those who did review: I love you guys! Thanks so much for you're opinions... There's 4 of you in particular, though, that have been here literally from the beginning. You know who you are; contact me for a preview of the rest of the story! You're the best! (Well, you should know who you are! I never really told you specifically, but you ALWAYS review!)

The next morning, I was ready and waiting on the front steps for Emmett. Charlie had gone down to La Push for some ice fishing. Why anyone would want to sit in a tiny boat in freezing weather o catch fish was beyond me. I slowly breathed out, following the steam from my breath in the chilly air curl delicately before disappearing. I shivered, and pulled Emmett's jacket tighter around my shoulders. I breathed in the amazing smell, and tapped my Ugg-covered feet impatiently on the wooden steps. Just then, the massive Jeep pulled around the corner, and my face lit up. Emmett stopped the car, and I forced myself to stay seated. I was not going to seem desperate. I waited for what felt like an eternity, until Emmett finally came around from the back of the car. I giggled when I saw what had taken him so long. My shopping bags were piled high, spilling over the back of the car and draped all over him. He grinned, and said, "Where's your room? I'll bring these up and come back for the rest."

"I can take the rest," I said, grabbing the remaining few and heading inside. "Follow me." I led him upstairs to my closet, formerly known as the spare room, and dropped the bags on the floor. Emmett also just left the bags on the ground. He looked around disbelievingly. "You use the extra bedroom as your closet?" He said skeptically. I nodded in confirmation. "The closet in my room only fits my shoes," I said, brushing it off. He let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Girls," He said under his breath. I pretended not to hear him, and motioned for him to follow me back downstairs. He did, and I said, "So, what do you want to do today?" He looked thoughtful for a minute, and replied, "Whatever you want. As long as it's not shopping again." I rolled my eyes, and racked my brain for ideas. Emmett broke my train of thoughts, and suggested, "Want to come over to my house? I'm sure Alice and Bella and all of them would love to see you again." I beamed up at him, happy he wanted me to go meet his family. "Okay," I said, heading for the door. He led me to his car, opening the passenger door for me before getting in himself. I settled comfortably on the leather seats as we pulled onto the highway.

After half an hour, and asked him, "How far away do you live anyway?" He smiled and said, "We're almost there. I promise." Sure enough, five minutes later, we turned onto an obscure, almost completely hidden road. You would never have known there was a house back there if you hadn't known what you were looking for. Suddenly, there was a break in the narrow drive, and it opened up into a huge field, which apparently was their lawn. I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw the house. Flawless, off-white, and classical, not to mention absolutely massive. Well-positioned columns graced the front of the house, and dormer windows jutted out from the third story. "Wow," I said, "It's amazing." Emmett chuckled softly, and replied, "Tell that to Esme. She restored it." The Jeep stopped in front of the house, and I hesitated, suddenly shy. Emmett seemed to sense my nerves, because he leaned over and kissed me sweetly before climbing out of the car. I snapped out of it, and got out of the car. Everyone loves me. Well, if they don't love me, they are intimidated into loving me. Same thing, right?

Emmett threw open the front door and stepped into a spacious living room. A gleaming staircase swooped through the front, gliding to a stop in front of me. The house was silent; peaceful, and of course just as beautiful on the inside. The calm was broken by Alice appearing at the top of the stairs, Jasper beside her, and she ran gracefully down the stairs. She bounced over to me, and hugged me before stepping back and giving my clothes an approving look. "Hi Rosalie, love the outfit," She exclaimed. Jasper followed at a more casual pace down the stairs, stopping at the foot and leaning against the banister. He grinned at Emmett, saying, "So I guess it's official now. We were wondering how long it would take." Emmett responded by securing his arm around me. "Hello to you too, Jasper," Emmett said back. Jasper put his hands up in defense, and said, "We saw it coming. Don't bet against Alice," He wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny shoulders fondly. Alice tipped her head back, gazing up at him adoringly, and he bent down to kiss her. I was confused. Don't bet against Alice? Hmm. What was she, like, psychic? Jasper eyed me keenly for a second, an unreadable expression in his dark golden eyes. He looked almost on guard, like he was hiding something. Actually, all three of them looked like that, now that I noticed it. I didn't have time to examine my observations, because two people, who I assumed were Dr. Cullen and his wife, walked into the room. As the rest of the family, they were very attractive. "Hello Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Cullen said, "Call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." Esme smiled, a warm, comforting smile, and stepped forward to hug me. I returned the hug, noticing the smooth, hard, coolness of her skin, just like with Alice and Emmett. I smiled back at them, and said, "It's so nice to meet you both. You have a beautiful home." I noticed Bella and Edward were absent, and I briefly wondered where they were.

After the introductions and light chat for a while, Carlisle and Esme retreated back upstairs. Alice and Jasper stayed with us, and we just hung out on the couch talking and playing video games for a few hours. Emmett and Jasper had some fierce rivalry going, and whoever lost always ended up getting ridiculed and forced to pay over cash. It was funny to watch, actually, since they were both so intense. I loved the way Emmett's curls flew into his playful golden eyes when he moved his head, I loved his mischievous grin, his powerful arms… I mentally confessed. I was head over heels for him. After they remembered Alice and I were still in the room, they gave it up and sat down. I sat snuggled on Emmett's lap on the loveseat, and he gently massaged my shoulders. Jasper and Alice sat across the room, whispering quietly to each other. Alice's face suddenly went blank, and her eyes were completely vacant. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a loaded glance. I was concerned, but suddenly, I felt a soothing wave of calmness wash over me. Hmm, that was definitely strange, I thought, but then again, I had been feeling a little jumpy lately. The life returned to Alice's face, and she smiled. Jasper and Emmett looked relieved, and they quickly returned to normal. I shook my tumbling golden hair, loose curls again today, utterly perplexed. Emmett absentmindedly twirled a stray curl around his finger, letting it bounce back into place. "I should probably get you home," He murmured, regretfully, into my ear. I sighed dramatically. "I'll pick you up for school?" He said. I smiled, and nodded. "You better," I teased playfully. "Yes, ma'am," He said, raising his hand in a mock salute before grabbing me and carrying me out to the Jeep. Over his shoulder, I attempted to wave, calling out, "Bye Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme if you can hear me. Nice meeting you."

The dark road passed by, and I saw the lights were still on at my house. No doubt Charlie was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his interfering father-lyness. Emmett walked me to the front door, and leaned down and kissed me lovingly just as Charlie opened the door. I felt a flash of panic after looking at his furious face, but Emmett calmly straightened up and said, "Good evening, Chief Swan." Charlie spluttered, pointing angrily to the car before choking out, "Leave. Now!" I spun around quickly and said, "Be nice, Dad. He's my boyfriend. Couples kiss. Get used to it!" Emmett winked at me, and said, flawlessly polite, "Good bye, Rose. See you tomorrow. Nice seeing you again, Chief." He backed off, hands raised in mock surrender, and grinned before hopping back in his Jeep. I sighed with love as he pulled around the corner. I turned and headed inside, hoping Charlie would save the lecture for later. No such luck. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" He thundered, stopping me in my tracks. "What?" I said innocently. "I've kissed plenty of guys before; had plenty of boyfriends, too. Mom is perfectly fine with it, as long as kissing is as far as it goes. And I always listen to that rule," I said truthfully. Charlie had calmed down some, and he said, "He seems very polite. Just be responsible and watch out for yourself." I smiled sweetly and nodded, skipping over to kiss him on the cheek, leaving him astounded. As I skipped up the stairs, I could have sworn I heard him say, "Well, as long as she's always in this good a mood after she sees him, I'm okay with it."

* * *

**You should be able to guess what's going on with Alice! Next chapter: The Truth! dun-dun-dun...**


	13. How bad could it be?

**Part one of the chapter! Part two will be Alice/Emmett POV! Coming out soon! **

"Hey there," Emmett whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. We had been dating for about six weeks, and I loved every second of it. While I still hated Forks, I loved my life. Emmett was the best guy any girl would ever want. He was smart, and funny, and sweet, and of course tough. Other than that, he could also be incredibly romantic. Roses had been turning up all over the place, from my locker, to my purse, even my textbooks. Our relationship was like, say, Angie and Brad, or maybe Tom and Katie in school. People were always watching, wanting to be us, jealous; awestruck. They didn't matter. Of course I loved the attention; it was like air for me. Natural and necessary. But I didn't care about any of them. I had Emmett. And Alice. She was pretty much my best friend, although Bella was a close second. Alice and I would go shopping every Saturday, and have a fashion show, complete with makeovers, afterward. We would drag Bella into it whenever possible, but she usually found an excuse. At least two of the Cullens were missing at the weekends, always hiking or camping or something. It felt like part of me was missing when Emmett was gone, and I had to distract myself. Bella was someone I could talk to about anything; she was quieter, and understanding. We were always scheming up ways to avoid gym, and between the two of us, it usually worked. Jasper was a brotherly figure. I didn't see him much, but he was a relaxing person to be around. I did play him in a round of some violent, loud video game a while ago, and lost miserably, much to Emmett's amusement. Carlisle and Esme were great, I usually saw them at least a couple of times a week. Esme was a natural mother, keeping peace in the house. Carlisle was the head of the house, and I could tell just from observing that everyone in the house had a tremendous respect for him. Edward was the only one that seemed to have a problem with me. I often caught him giving me annoyed glares, and Emmett usually responded by glaring right back. I could deal with him; Bella and the rest of them had no problem with me.

Charlie had become accustomed to Emmett, even managing to be polite and have the occasional football conversation with him. He always turned all hall monitor whenever he caught Emmett holding my hand or kissing me, though. My response? More physical contact.

The school was buzzing, it was the last day before winter break. Two whole weeks off from school, or more importantly, two whole weeks with Emmett without distraction.

I brought myself back to reality, and retuned Emmett's kiss passionately, breaking away to glare at two gaping sophomores, who quickly scurried away. I looked up at Emmett, expecting him to laugh or make some playful comment like he usually did. Instead, I was met with two troubled, conflicted golden eyes. He seemed to be fighting some internal conflict, and it worried me. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly, stroking his icy, smooth cheek. He snapped out of it, and met my worried gaze. His mouth smiled, but his eyes didn't. "Nothing," He said, a little too defensively. I narrowed my eyes, and he knew I wouldn't give it up that easily. "Okay, fine," He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, stressed, and seemed to be searching for words. "Where to start?" He muttered to himself. To me, he added, "Don't ever doubt that I love you. There's just… something I need to talk to you about," He said. I felt my heart thump, off-rhythm. I panicked. He wasn't breaking up with me, was he? He couldn't be. He said he _loves_ me, not _loved_ me. Present tense. He still loves me. I calmed myself, waiting for more details. "Let's take a drive this evening," He suggested, still anxious. "It's nothing like that," He said, practically reading my break-up thoughts. "There's just something kind of important about me and my family that you have the right to know." I nodded, still mystified. He kissed me one more time, then hurried off to his car. I was mystified. Something about him and his family? As long as he wasn't breaking up with me, I thought, how bad could it be?

**How bad could it be? Think, Rosalie! haha. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I know it's short, but the next two parts will be good, i promise!**


	14. I need to tell her

**Part 2, also short. Please don't kill me! Thanks for all the reviews. Part 3 will be out shortly! **

**Quick question: Do you prefer shorter chapters with quick updates, or long chapters that take a while to get out?**

* * *

EPOV:

"Emmett, you have to tell her! She deserves to know," Alice said, looking surprisingly intimidating for someone that size. I sighed, turning away. She was talking about Rosalie. Alice –and pretty much the whole rest of the family– had been pressuring me about this for weeks. That little tiny detail I hadn't mentioned to Rosalie was something she should know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her we were vampires. She didn't deserve it, she was far too good for me. I had to admit I was scared of what she would think. I was completely and utterly head over heels for her. To my astonishment, she felt the exact same way about me. Alice adored her, they were shopping buddies, and Bella had become good friends with her. Actually, Edward was the only one in the coven who disliked her. He was annoyed when I brought a human into our lives, he thought she was unnecessary and interfering. Thankfully, he was the only one who thought that. Everyone else was glad I had found someone, especially Esme. I was perfectly content right now, but that had to change. She was human, I was a vampire. I would never age, never change, and I knew I had a choice to make. Either leave her for her own good, which I was totally against, or tell her the truth, and let her decide. I heaved a sigh. Alice was right. I would tell her today. I walked out the door to Edward's Volvo, and Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile. I feebly returned it, knowing full well he was feeling everything I felt.

Once we arrived, I saw Rosalie over by the door. I walked up behind her and hugged her, whispering, "Hey there," Softly into her ear. Her beautiful face lit up, and she tipped her head back to kiss me. She only broke away to glare at two gaping students. Normally I would have teased her playfully, but I was distracted by my mission. She sensed my discomfort, and asked softly, "What's wrong?" I met her gaze, her intense blue eyes troubled. She stroked my cheek gently, and let her hand fall. "Nothing," I said quickly. Her gaze turned suspicious. I sighed; she was quite the perceptive one today. "Okay, fine," I said, defeated. She held that much power over me. I ran a hand through my hair, searching for how to begin. 'Where to start?" I muttered to myself. To her, I added, "Don't ever doubt that I love you. There's just… something I need to talk to you about," I said, hesitating. I heard her heart speed up an thump unevenly. She seemed to be calming herself down. "Let's take a drive this evening," I suggested, reluctant. Her eyes were heartbroken, she honestly didn't think I was breaking up with her, did she? "It's nothing like that," I said, reassuring her. "There's just something kind of important about me and my family you need to know." Ha. Kinda of important. What a joke. She nodded, still obviously confused, but relieved. I kissed her one more time before rushing back to the car to get my books. I was dreading this. Would she still love me? I felt sick for the first time in years.

* * *

**What do you think? Part 3: RPOV out by tomorrow, hopefully tonight. **

**bellaswan456: interested in being my beta? you give awesome advice, and are a consistent reviewer, so i think you'd be perfect!**


	15. Story Info

Thank you **SO** much to** bellaswan456**, aka my new beta! I'm taking your advice about updating, so I'll have a few days to write. Also, thanks to **naiyange**l, assistant and loyal reviewer! I'll send the plans for the next couple of chapters to both of you first thing tomorrow, and I would love some advice! You guys are the **best!**

I'm having a little trouble with how Emmett tells Rosalie the truth, so the next one may take a few days. Right now, I'm looking at 4 or 5 more chapters, although I will write more and maybe even a sequel if you want it!

I'm going to start a few new stories in the next couple of weeks, so I'll be looking for anyone interested in beta-ing for new stories.

**Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me, even through all the filler chapters! Most of you (with one exception) always leave great comments, and I love y'all for it!**


	16. The Truth

**I know this isn't my best chapter, it was hard to write! Sorry!**

**Next chapter will be out by the end of the weekend!**

**Thanks to naiyangel for the plot for this chapter! I don't know what I would do without you!**

**REVIEW!**

Emmett showed up on my porch that evening, without a car. It was dry, and even slightly sunny, but it was still an awfully long way to walk. "Hey," I said, still anxious from this morning, "Are you coming in or are we going out?" He looked over his shoulder and hesitated, and said, "Let's go out. There's a beach a little ways out of town, let's go for a walk." Recognition washed over me, "Oh, you mean First Beach, down at La Push?" His expression briefly darkened, and he said, "No, not there. There's somewhere else, it's a little farther away, but it's nicer." I smiled, and grabbed a pair of pink and brown velour Pumas from beside the door. He took my hand, and led me out to my car. He opened the driver's door for me, and he walked around to the passenger side. The car ride was quiet; the only noise was the purr of the engine and Emmett's occasional directions. I had no idea where I was going, but Emmett suddenly told me to stop. I was confused. We were on a narrow dirt road, in front of a wall of towering green trees. He laughed at my expression, and said, "You'll see." I rolled my eyes playfully, and followed him to an almost impossible to see trail, the opening mostly covered by hanging ivy. I reluctantly followed him, because truthfully, what girl wants to go hiking in the middle of December in her favorite sneakers? But I loved and trusted Emmett enough to follow him. The trail wasn't long, maybe a quarter mile, and it opened up onto the ocean. The beach was small, narrow, loosely shaped like a crescent encircling the rippling ocean. Behind us, the forest was like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the world. Overall a very pretty place. Okay, maybe it was incredibly breathtaking.

Emmett took my hand, and we walked along the beach in silence, staying in the shadows. I found that strange. All of the Cullens were big on the outdoors, whenever there was even a hint of sun they all skipped school and went hiking. I let it go, and leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder. He tilted my chin up gently and kissed me smoothly. I was ecstatic. This was the Emmett I knew and loved. I spoke, muffled, into his chest, "I love you." He replied, "I love you too, Rose." He took a deep breath and pulled away from me, holding only my hands. "But there's something I need to tell you, and you deserve to know about myself… my family. Just know that nothing has changed; I still love you more than anything else in the world." I braced myself, this was looking worse than I thought it could be. It didn't matter though, right? Emmett was still Emmett, and he loved me, and I loved him. He spoke again, slowly and deliberately, weighing each word. "My family… and I…." He said. "Go on. Your family and you…" I encouraged him. "We're vampires, Rose," He finished, his eyes painstricken and guilty. I looked at him in annoyance. "And I thought we were all over the 'stupid blonde' thing," I growled, staring him down. He looked at me reproachfully, and my heart stopped. He wasn't joking. Could it possibly be true? Were the Cullens vampires? Was he going crazy? Was _I _going crazy? "I don't believe you," I managed to choke out. "I'll prove it to you," He said. He let go of my hand and stepped into the sun. I gasped. He literally sparkled, like thousands of diamonds had been buried in his skin. There was nothing I could do to deny it now, he was definitely not human. "How?" I breathed, collapsing onto a piece of driftwood and burying my head in my hand. I didn't hear him approaching, but he was suddenly beside me. I jerked up in shock, and instantly grew wary. If he was a vampire, shouldn't he drink… blood? I winced at the thought. "Can I explain?" He asked tentatively. I nodded mutely, terrified, but needing to know. "We don't drink human blood, only animals. We never age, we're stronger than humans, way faster and have better senses, too. We're basically indestructible," He said, carefully gauging my reaction. I forced myself to remain calm. "Okay," I said coolly, "What else?" He looked surprised that I was so calm, but he obeyed and said, "We call ourselves vegetarians. We are able to live among humans, as long as we move every couple of years to avoid suspicion. We don't sleep or eat." Another piece of the puzzle fell into place. None of the Cullens ever ate at lunch, claiming to not like cafeteria food. Jasper always kept his distance, probably to avoid killing me. "What happened? Why are you vampires?" I whispered, knowing he would still hear me with his enhanced senses. "We were all human at one point. When a human is bitten by a vampire, the venom that all vampires have spreads, reforming and changing the body. It's incredibly painful, like nothing you have ever felt. It's not something easily forgotten…" He drifted off, before continuing, "When the venom is finished, the heart stops beating and the person is a vampire." I stared out across the open water. My boyfriend, my best friends, and their entire family were vampires. I almost laughed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was cautious around me, sitting about a foot away with no contact. We had been practically glued at the hip for the past six weeks. But that was before…

We sat in silence for a few hours. I needed to clear my head. Emmett, whom I loved so fiercely, was a vampire. Technically, a monster. I loved him, really I did. He had assured me he would never hurt me, but I had seen how strong… and fast… and glittery he was. It was hard not to fear him. He stood up, as swiftly as always, but now I knew why he had that impossible grace. "I should take you home," He said. I stood up and headed back across the beach.

The trail was gloomy and chilly in the dark. Overhead, the full moon shone brightly in contrast to the indigo sky. My car came into the view, easy to spot with the moonlight glinting off of it. Emmett said, "I can run home if you want." I realized that he had just run to my house earlier, as it was nothing to him. I nodded, dazed, needing to process the information before I could fully react. "I still love you, Rose. Nothing about that has changed. I'm still the same Emmett you know, but now you know everything. I understand completely if you want to move on," He said, rushing to get the words out. I nodded again, not trusting my voice, or my decision. He backed away slowly, his face full of hurt. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to break up with him. I loved him! But what could I do? Before I could speak, he was gone. I sank into my car, feeling empty. I hadn't been alone for more than an hour, unless I was sleeping, in the past month. My car, usually so comforting, felt cold and distant. Just hours earlier, Emmett had been there, loving and fun as always. Now it was just me, alone. _Alone._ I wasn't used to it anymore. I was always with Emmett, or Alice, or Bella. It hurt to think now. What was I supposed to do? I was in love with a vampire. I sighed, and drove back home in a daze.

The house was empty and dark, Charlie must have already gone to bed. I trudged up the stairs to my room. The window was open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. I sank onto my bed, not bothering to change. I loved my life. I had great clothes, an amazing boyfriend, and two great friends. As much as I hated to admit it, I was happier than I had ever been in Phoenix. There, I was just admired; I had a posse, not real friends. I had thought my life was perfect, but it was only like that on the outside. I got presents for being pretty. Here, I felt like a real person. People loved me because I was me, and I was still admired, which didn't hurt. But it had all just been turned around. I pulled a blanket over my shoulders and curled up into a ball, and cried myself sick.

**I know she seems cold right now, but she handles the news differently than Bella. Don't worry, the next chapter will be happier! ;-) **

**bellaswan456 and naiyangel, I'll send you the draft of the next chapter soon! You guys are the best!**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**This was by far the toughest chapter to write! I really hope you like it! R&R PLZ!!!**

* * *

Life was meaningless. If you could even call what I was doing living. I was existing more than living. I moped, and sulked, and cried, and slept all during the week. Christmas came and went; I barely noticed what presents I had received. Charlie was worried, and I can't blame him. I hadn't left the house since _he _had taken me to the beach. I knew the awful truth, the Cullens were blood-drinking vampires. Nothing had changed about them, I just knew the truth; why they never ate, never slept, never came into the sun. I curled up on the corner of the couch, still wearing the same pajama pants and tank top I had been in for three days. My hair hung flat and greasy in a sloppy ponytail. All the same, I was still gorgeous in a heartbroken sort of way. Heartbroken barely even started to cover it. Every part of me hurt; everything I did reminded me of him. It was wrong, though. I was crazy, loving a vampire. Frustrated beyond compare, I slid off the couch and stalked off to my room.

I had heard nothing from any of the Cullens since that day. I couldn't blame them; I hadn't exactly taken the news graciously. I loved Emmett. Emmett loved me. Simple, right? Except for the fact that Emmett was a vampire. I missed him, even though he hadn't left. I missed his smile, his laugh, his everything. I missed Alice and Bella and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme and heck, I even missed Edward. Why did _my _life have to be so damn complicated? I had never really fallen in love until now, and now that I had found love, it turns out my love isn't even human. Not even alive. But I couldn't be without him. I needed him, it tore me up to be away from him.

Then it hit me. My thoughts became jumbled, tumbling in my brain and mixing and filling me with realization. Nothing had changed, he had said. Emmett was still the same Emmett I had fallen in love with. He was still the Emmett that was my protector, my hero, my one true love. Nothing had changed except my knowledge. Why didn't I see it before? Obviously vampires aren't all their cracked out to be if Emmett cared for me like that. I still loved him, and I knew I always would. If he'd forgive me for my harsh reaction, things would be better. As if on cue, the sun broke through the clouds, sending a perfect rainbow dancing across the dusky evening sky. I loved Emmett, no matter what he was.

Feeling rejuvenated, I quickly jumped into the shower, letting the steamy water wash all the sadness of the past few days off. I massaged several different shampoos and conditioners into my hair, making up for the days of mistreatment. After almost an hour, I finally stepped out of the shower, spreading the misty steam all over my room. Wrapping myself in a cozy pink cashmere robe, I spent hours cleansing my skin and styling my hair to perfection. I pulled a winter white cashmere wrap-sweater minidress from my closet room. It was one of my recent –and favorite– purchases; it clung to my curves in all the right places but it still looked sweet and innocent. I let my hair dry naturally into loose, carefree curls, bouncy and full from all the attention it had just gotten. A chunky, chocolate-colored vintage leather belt and matching creased knee-high boots were perfect with my outfit. I left my skin free from makeup, just enjoying the tingling of my lip plumping balm. I looked at my limited-edition ribbon strap Gucci watch. 11:25 PM, New Year's Eve. Probably not the best time to drive out to the Cullens, but it couldn't wait. I couldn't be apart from Emmett for much longer.

The shock on Charlie's face was evident when I rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet. I had gone from near-comatose to the Energizer bunny in a matter of hours. "I'm going to Emmett's, bye," I yelled over my shoulder as I barreled out the door, not giving him a chance to respond. I revved the engine of my car, speeding out of the driveway and down the highway. The clouds had taken over by now; the night was black and silent. Mine was the only car on the road, the fact that it was New Year's Eve and the beginning of a snowstorm was probably a good reason not to be on the road.

The snow fell faster and harder, completely foreign. I was an Arizona girl, rain was a rarity, and snow was unheard of. The road was covered in a thin lair of fluffy white snow, looking a lot prettier than it felt. My car was chilly, even though I had the top rolled up. I turned the knob on the heater as high as it would go. I loved my dress, but it was doing an awful job at keeping me warm. I swerved sharply around a corner, leaving rough skid marks in the perfect snow.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed from the passenger seat before ringing loudly. I glanced down at the screen, seeing Charlie's number flash up on the screen. That split second of distraction was enough. Underneath the snow, my car's tires lost traction and squealed, skidding out of control on the road. My car spun around furiously, careening out-of-control across the narrow, winding road. My leather boots and their three-inch heels made it impossible to grip the brake pedal. My car spun one final time before reaching the edge of the road. I screamed as the right side of my car smashed into a tree. I heard the crunch of groaning metal and the shattering of the windshield. The glass showered across me, and I felt the tiny slivers slicing my skin through my dress. The car rebounded off the tree one final time before coming to a stop, a good twenty feet off the road.

I felt nothing at first but the cold, seeping through every crack and dent in my car. Then the pain began. My left leg was twisted under me, and my ankle was throbbing. I knew it was a break for sure. That was the least of my worries. Crimson blood gushed from my side, spilling over onto the crisp white snow. Who knew something so beautiful could end up so deadly? There was a sharp pain all throughout my arm, like a thousand needles stabbing. Through it all, I vaguely remembered my car, smashed to smithereens and twisted around a tree. Mainly I thought of Emmett, and how I never got to say goodbye; never got to hear his voice or see his playful, intense golden eyes. Thinking about him gave me strength. Not much, but enough to drag myself out of the ruined car and onto the snow. I winced when my ankle twisted around, leaving a fresh trail of blood on the snow. Actually, I just winced harder. I was wincing whenever I even thought about moving any part of my aching body. I slumped weakly against a small pine tree. I was all alone in the middle of the woods on New Year's Eve. By the time anyone thought to find me, it would be too late. I knew I was dying, I felt it through every agonizing bone, muscle, and organ in my body. I fought to keep my eyes open, holding onto the small glimmer of hope I could still be saved.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, my eyes began to close, and I was losing consciousness. The biting snow and bitter wind whipped through me, not helping my attempts at consciousness. I knew I was losing it when I heard Emmett's voice, smooth and caring, but with an edge of panic and terror to it. "Rose! Please, Rose, don't give up," I heard him say. With tremendous effort, I opened my eyes, and saw his breathtaking face inches from mine. His eyes were nearly black, and he didn't seem to be breathing. In my delirious state, I realized his must be thirsty, and my blood was spilled invitingly all over the area. Alice was also in my hallucination, hovering over me, pain and sadness written across her delicate face. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, don't you dare stop fighting. Carlisle is coming. Just hold on," He pleaded, and I tried to answer him; tell him I loved him and I was sorry, but I couldn't. My throat, like the rest of me, ached and stung with a fierce pain. I settled for resting my blood-matted head against his shoulder, like I had done so many times before. I was being greedy; this was testing his… vampire-ism resistance of human blood. I was incoherent even to myself, I was honestly hoping for death at this point. I couldn't take much more of the pain, I just wanted to absorb as much of Emmett as I could while I had the chance. I didn't care if he was real or a hallucination; it was good enough for me. "Carlisle!" He yelled, panic laced through his voice. I was aware of Carlisle appearing by my side. He remained calm, and spoke quickly and quietly. "Her ankle is broken badly, her femur too. She has a lot of cuts and scrapes that will need stitches. Her arm definitely has some muscle and nerve damage; it's cut almost down to the bone here. But her side is what's worrying my the most. There could be a lot of internal bleeding and organ damage," Carlisle grimly surveyed my injuries. "Will… is she…" Emmett started, and trailed off. Carlisle looked down at me sadly, and said, "There's not much I can do. Her injuries are too severe." Emmett collapsed beside me and picked me up effortlessly, holding me close. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, breathing in Emmett's amazing smell as long as I could.

Alice spoke up suddenly, I had almost forgotten she was there, and said excitedly, "Carlisle! I… you… Rosalie…. I saw you changing Rosalie! She'll be like us!" I didn't see Carlisle's reaction, but Emmett's head snapped up and he said incredulously, "What?" Alice must have nodded, because Emmett turned in the direction of Carlisle's voice. Carlisle sounded weary when he responded, saying, "It's her only hope. Either that, or she dies. Emmett?" Emmett stared at me for a long moment, scrutinizing my torn body. His expression was equally as tortured. I struggled to find my voice, just so I could comfort him. "Emmett," I whispered, my voice scratchy and rough. His eyes widened, and they instantly locked onto mine. "Rose?" He said, astonished. "I love you," I whispered. His face went from sadness to pain to indecision to love in seconds. "I love you too, always," He said to me, holding me against him, "I am so sorry about this. I'll be right here with you." His eyes blazed with determination, and he turned to Carlisle. "Can you?" He said quietly. I had no idea what was going on, and I felt myself losing it, slowly but surely. My eyes closed for the final time, and Emmett yelled, "Carlisle! You have to do it now!"

All I felt was a quick slash biting at my ankles, my wrists, and then my neck. I briefly wondered what Carlisle had to do now, but then the pain really started. What I had felt before had nothing on this. An icy fire coursed through my veins, burning and ripping at my already torn flesh. "Emmett!" I screamed, my voice returning. I felt him wrap his arms around me, his icy skin soothing the fire rushing through me just a little bit. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," He said over and over. I tried to focus in on him and make sense of what was happening, but the pain took over, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know it's an awful place to stop, but the nect part will be out tomorrow! Promise!**


	18. Pain

**This is almost the same as the chapter before, but it's from Alice's and Emmett's pov! I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter. :-( I won't update until I get 10 for this one!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

APOV

The front door opened with a bang, and Emmett stalked in, dejected and miserable. I made no move from my seat beside Jasper, but Jasper winced and I knew it had been bad if Emmett's emotions were that painful. I had had a vision of Emmett telling Rosalie the truth, and she wasn't too ecstatic about it. Well, to her credit, she didn't go running and screaming, but she had driven home alone from the beach. Without a word, Emmett walked, crestfallen, to his room. He loved her, he really did, and that's why it was so hard to have her know everything. He had to do it though; it wasn't fair to keep her in the dark –no pun intended– about this anymore. I was depressed too; Rosalie was my shopping partner and overall best friend. I knew Bella was close with her too, and the rest of the family loved her. Well, Edward thought she was as little shallow, spoiled, and unnecessary, but who really cared about what he thought? She made Emmett happy, which made the rest of us happy. Jasper sent a wave of peace and happiness to me, and I relaxed and stopped thinking about it. I really hoped I had a happy vision of them soon.

Days later, Emmett still hadn't come out of his room, and his mood was taking a toll on Jasper. I finally went to his door and knocked, and the response was a morose, "What?" "Can I come in?" I said sympathetically, not waiting for a reply. I let myself in and sat on the edge of the bed. Emmett was lying on his back on the bed, throwing a pillow at the ceiling over and over. "I miss her," He said quietly. "I know, we all do," I said back. He swiveled around and sat upright on the bed. 'Why did I tell her? She hasn't called in days! This is the longest I've been without her since I met her!" He said, his voice full of regret. "Give her some time," I reasoned with him, "That was kind of big news for her." His response was to switch the pillow for a football, and to throw it harder, leaving dents in the ceiling. I winced slightly for his sake, Esme was going to give him hell for that. She was very protective of her house. Not needing Jasper's ability to know that Emmett was done with talking, I stood up and silently left his room. At the door, I paused and said, "She loves you. She will come around." I ducked as the football headed for me, and shut the door and tripped lightly down the stairs. It was New Year's Eve, and the ball would drop in less than an hour. I curled up on the leather recliner, my eyes on the TV, though my thoughts were far away.

Suddenly, I wasn't seeing the living room anymore. I saw a red car, Rosalie's car, I realized, driving down a long road. It was snowing, it was dark, and she had a mix of determination and love on her face. Her cell phone, sitting on the seat beside her, rang loudly and she looked down, distracted. Her car hit a patch of ice, deadly hidden under the snow. I watched in horror, not able to do anything, as she screamed in terror and slammed into a tree. The car rebounded a few times before coming to a stop a good twenty feet off the road. The last thing I saw was her blood, spilled all over the snow, as she lay motionless on the ground.

I was brought back to reality by Jasper holding me tightly. I realized I was screaming. The entire family gathered around me, expressions ranging from worry to concern to panic. "What is it?" Carlisle said. "Rosalie," I whimpered. Emmett growled protectively. "Who hurt her?" He said, looking ready to run. I recovered myself, and spoke quickly, "Her car crashed. It was fairly soon, and I don't know if she…" I trailed off. Emmett's expression turned to sheer horror. "What are we waiting for? Let's go," He grabbed his shoes and turned for the door, but Carlisle, always the logical one, calmly said, "Are you sure that's the best thing to do? There's going to be a lot of blood." Emmett rolled his eyes, and said expectantly to me, "Where is she?" I closed my eyes briefly, and said, "The road to our house. She was on the way here." Emmett's face lit up, and the mood in the room abruptly brightened. "Carlisle, we're going to need you," I said, my eyes full of pain. I had seen her, and she looked awful. He nodded, and said, "Of course." Emmett tapped his foot impatiently, and said, "Me and Carlisle will go, she shouldn't be too hard to–" I immediately cut him off, and said, "You're going nowhere without me!" Jasper looked at me, concerned, and opened his mouth in protest, but quickly changed his mind when he felt my determination. I kissed him and ran after Carlisle and Emmett.

EPOV

I ran faster than I've ever ran before. Rosalie's life depended on it. It didn't matter if she didn't love me back, she was still the most important thing in the world to me. Although Alice had said she was on the way to our house, and Alice is never wrong. I smelled her blood well before I saw her. Alice was right behind me; Carlisle had returned to the house to get extra medical supplies. I gasped when I saw her. My beautiful angel was covered in blood; it was a scene straight from a tragedy. I raced to her side, and said frantically, ". "Rose! Please, Rose, don't give up!" Her beautiful blue eyes struggled to open. Her blood was surrounding me; it took every ounce of self-control I had to be there. I had no choice, though. I loved her and I would do absolutely anything for her, and she needed me right now. She seemed to be losing consciousness, and it was clear she needed help right away. Where was Carlisle? Alice stood over me, pain written on her face. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, don't you dare stop fighting. Carlisle is coming. Just hold on," I pleaded. She seemed to be trying to answer, but she was in too much pain. She rested her blood-matted blonde had against my shoulder. I stiffened slightly, this was pushing me. I knew I wouldn't hurt her. Her chest shuddered as she struggled to breathe, and I panicked. 'Carlisle!" I yelled. I was scared; scared she wouldn't make it. Carlisle appeared with a black bag. He quickly examined her, talking more to himself than me. "Her ankle is broken badly, her femur too. She has a lot of cuts and scrapes that will need stitches. Her arm definitely has some muscle and nerve damage; it's cut almost down to the bone here. But her side is what's worrying my the most. There could be a lot of internal bleeding and organ damage," He didn't look too happy about this. I worked up the nerve and choked out, "Will… is she…" But wasn't able to finish my thought. Carlisle understood, and he said hesitantly, "There's not much I can do. Her injuries are too severe." I collapsed onto the snowy ground, scooping her broken body onto my lap. She sighed in relief, or maybe pain, at my touch. Out of nowhere, Alice said excitedly, "Carlisle! I… you… Rosalie…. I saw you changing Rosalie! She'll be like us!" My head snapped up to Carlisle's face, and he was just as shocked as I was. 'What?" I said incredulously. Carlisle studied my face for a few seconds, and he responded wearily, "It's her only hope. Either that, or she dies. Emmett?" I gazed at Rosalie, beautiful even when close to death. I was torn. I couldn't let her die, but would she hate me? My silent question was answered when she whispered, "Emmett?" I was shocked. She was almost dead, and she was talking to me. My eyes locked onto hers. "Rose?" I said hopefully. "I love you," She said, so softly I could barely hear her. That made my decision for me. "I love you too, always," I said to her, holding her tightly. I took a deep breath and said, "I am so sorry about this. I'll be right here with you." I turned to Carlisle. "Can you?" I said quietly. Her eyes closed and did not reopen, and I yelled, "Carlisle! You have to do it now!" Carlisle swiftly bent down and bit her wrists; ankles, and finally her neck. She was quiet for a minute, until the pain started. I knew firsthand how painful this would be, and I hated myself for damning her to this life. "Emmett!" She screamed, finding her voice again. I held her tighter, wrapped protectively in my arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I repeated over and over. I saw confusion briefly in her eyes before the pain took over, and she blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll have the next part out ASAP! **

**Oh yeah, in case I forgot to tell you,**

**REVIEW! ;-)**


	19. What now?

**REVIEW PLEASE**

The fire kept on ripping apart my body, rushing faster with every beat of my heart. I vaguely wondered if this was hell. I hadn't thought I did anything wrong to deserve this. I was beautiful, I was smart, I was never rude to my parents. Well, except when necessary. I had no clue how long had passed, but the fire and unbearable pain raged on and on and on and _on_. The only bright note was that Emmett was with me the whole time, holding me and gently rocking me back and forth. The marble coolness of his skin helped the tiniest bit with the pain. I never stopped screaming the entire time.

Eventually, the pain began to fade slightly from my fingertips, and I thought that maybe it wasn't hell. I stopped screaming just long enough to open my eyes and see Emmett holding me, pain stamped across his gorgeous face. His eyes weren't the beautiful gold I was used to, but pitch black. He must be… thirsty, I thought to myself. But why was he with me? If I was dead, he shouldn't be here. Was he dead too? Impossible… he was a vampire.

The fire dimmed slowly and painfully from me, until I couldn't feel it anymore. I didn't move, afraid it would start all over again. Funny, but I didn't feel any of my injuries from the crash. I was broken from my thoughts by Emmett whispering in my ear, "Rose?" I snapped out of it. Something wasn't right. Everything was too loud; too bright; too different. It was like all my senses had been enhanced. I turned my head to face Emmett, and he smiled in relief. "What happened?" I said, and started at the sound of my voice. Was it always so… musical? I shook my head, and a stray lock of hair fell over my shoulder. I gasped. My hair had been perfect, but now it was beyond belief. A million times glossier and bouncier and overall prettier. I was more confused than ever, and I waited for Emmett's answer. I was distracted by Carlisle entering the room. He looked at me and did a double take, and recovered his calm. "How are you feeling, Rosalie?" He said smoothly. "Different" I said, dazed. "What happened?" I asked again, a note of hysteria in my voice. Emmett nodded to Carlisle, who said, "What do you remember?" I thought for a moment, and then said, "My car hit a tree, and it hurt, I saw a lot of blood. Then Emmett was there, and you and Alice, and then there was a fire. It was a million times worse than the crash. And I woke up, and I was here." Carlisle said softly, "Look in the mirror, Rosalie." He held out a small mirror, and I took it, confused.

I was speechless when I saw my reflection. It was me, but it wasn't me. I was –if possible– way more gorgeous than before. My hair I had already seen. My lips were full and naturally red, and my skin was pale and flawless. I wondered what had happened to my tan. My features were straight and angular. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A thought hit me. With the pale skin and perfect features, I looked like a Cullen. Then I looked at my eyes. I let out a heart-stopping scream. My eyes were a bright, glowing crimson.

I stood up, but that didn't help. I was way too fast then I was used to. I clenched the mirror in one fist, and my jaw dropped when it shattered into pieces. I whirled to face Carlisle, and demanded, "What is going on?" Emmett stood beside me, and said softly, "You were almost dead. You would have been dead in hours; the injuries were so bad. I couldn't lose you, so…" He couldn't finish the statement, so Carlisle picked it up and said, "I had to bite you. You're a vampire." I let his words sink in, not wanting to believe it, but little things started nagging me. The paleness, the perfection, the strength and speed, the horrible pain beforehand. And they eyes, I grimaced. The awful blood-red eyes of a monster. I was a monster.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said, hugging me. I melted into his embrace, burying my head in his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I needed to know something. I lifted my head, and said, "What day is it?" Emmett replied, "January 3." I gasped, "Charlie! What does he think?" Carlisle said, "We had to fake your death. You won't be able to be around humans for a few years if you don't want to kill them. I'm sorry, but you have to leave everything from you're human life behind." I collapsed onto the ground, putting a crack in the wooden floor. Emmett crouched down beside me, and said quietly, "I'm so, so sorry. You're life had to end that night anyway; you were going to die." I nodded, and said sourly, "Why didn't you just let me die, then?" Emmett flinched, and said, "I love you too much. We all love you, and Christmas was hell without you around. I don't know how we managed before you. Alice hasn't been shopping in days," He said. I giggled in spite of myself, and he also smiled, relieved. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the couch. I sat gingerly; afraid I would hurt that too. "What now?" I said, meaning about my future. Emmett said, "Well, you could go on your own. Or you could stay here and join the family." I answered immediately, "Here, duh!" Emmett grinned, his eyes playful and mischievous again. "Good," He breathed, and his lips were on mine. I responded passionately. Kisses were so much better as a vampire.

We were interrupted by a small black and white blur whirled into the room, grabbing me tightly and shrieking, "Rosalie!" I realized it was Alice, and I hugged back just as tightly. She loosened her hold, and squealed, "You look amazing!" I smiled, and said, "Thanks." Jasper walked into the room, calm as always. He grinned when he saw me, and came over to hug me. "Welcome to the family," He whispered in my ear. "Thanks," I said again, beaming. He had never really been able to be close to me before; this was much easier. Alice was jabbering away at high speed. She suddenly stopped talking, and looked calm and peaceful. Emmett looked at Jasper meaningfully, and they both snickered. Carlisle reappeared, and said, "Come downstairs, we need to discuss a few things." We all followed him obediently, and came down to the large living room. Esme was already waiting, and she immediately stood up to hug me. "You're beautiful, Rosalie. We're so glad you're back." Once again, I noticed Edward and Bella's absence. Jasper must have noticed me looking around, because he said, "Edward and Bella are out hunting." I mentally groaned at the realization that I would have to do that, too. For now, I just sat down on the couch next to Emmett. "Okay, you're wondering what's going to happen now?" Carlisle said. I nodded. He continued, "We're going to have to move. We're thinking Alaska this time." I wrinkled my nose in distaste. He saw my expression, and said, "It's not sunny, and we need the clouds. I'm sure you know why. Also, it's a good place to learn self-control. We don't feed off humans, but you won't be able to stop yourself. You are controlled by your instincts, and your instincts say to kill humans." I visibly grimaced this time, and really wished for simple human food. "I know Emmett has already told you the basics about vampires, but there are a few other things. We can not expose our true selves to humans. No vampire strength or speed or skills in public," He said sternly. I felt myself growing more and more upset and regretful as he spoke. Jasper looked at me, concerned. I cut in, and said, "I need some time to think. Can I just go for a walk? I'll stay away from town." Carlisle nodded, and Emmett looked hurt. "I just need to clear my thoughts," I explained. Alice hugged me one more time, and I stopped briefly and looked at my clothes. Someone, presumably Alice, had switched the wrecked minidress for a tank top and soft flannel pajama pants. Alice laughed, and pulled me upstairs, saying, "I stopped by your house and grabbed you some clothes. You can't really go to a mall right now, so we'll have to shop online. She dragged me down the hall to her room. On the bed was a mountain of my clothes. I had to admit, she was a lifesaver. She handed me some clothes, and I changed quickly, not even caring what she had picked. I trusted her style. This time, I hugged her, and whispered, "Thanks." She giggled and said, "No problem." I went back downstairs, and said to the rest of them, "I'll be back soon." I turned and ran down the driveway, and into the woods, enjoying my new speed. I was a blur, weaving in and out of the trees.

I suddenly smelled something amazing. I turned and followed my nose to a herd of grazing deer, and before I could stop myself, I had given in to my instincts, and attacked. I quickly snapped their necks, greedily biting in and draining them of their blood. When I was done, I stood up and wiped my mouth. I was disgusted. I was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside was a monster. I hated this. I loved the Cullens, they were truly family now, but this –being a vampire– was hell. I couldn't sleep, couldn't age, couldn't eat. Unless you counted blood, I thought bitterly. And yet I couldn't hate them for making me like this. I hated being a vampire, but not the vampires themselves. I looked around me. It was woods as far as I could see. I had no idea how far I had gone. I sat down on a rock, and sobbed tearlessly for my human life. How was Charlie going to cope? He had no one. And Renee would be devastated, but at least she had Phil. All my friends would miss me, too. I just sat there, watching the sun gradually set, behind the clouds the entire time. I didn't need to move. I could just stay there for eternity.

Emmett suddenly appeared from behind me, and without a word sat down and just held me, like he had done so many times. Throughout this whole mess, he was there for me. At least I had him, I thought.


	20. Continue?

Sorry, this isn't a real update! I've only been getting 4 or 5 reviews per chapter **:-( **and it's always from the same people. I will only continue if I get **10 or more**. I work really hard on this story, and I'm glad people like it, but I really need to know if you want me to continue it. I wanted to start a new story by next week, but if I'm spending a lot of time on this I won't be able to. Thanks to those people who did review. **You guys are amazing!**

Again, I might put this story on hold unless you want me to continue right now. Either way, I will probably finish it eventually.

Thanks!

** 3 always,**

**xotwilightluverxo**

These are my most **fabulicious **reviewers! You guys are **amazing;** you review just about **every single chapter!** If I stop this story, I will send the rest of it to you via email or private message. **I heart y'all so much!**

**bellaswan456 (also my fantasmical beta!)**

**Angeloffire101**

**imjessesgirl**

**naiyangel**

**puppyorbat**

**RinHaru4ever**

**Eleniel I**

**Starlitexoxo**

Of course I have other reviewers, but these 8 are** absolutely theeeee best anyone could possibly want**! I can't take credit for all of the story; half the plot comes from them!


	21. Truce

**I have decided… that yes, I will continue! I'm just going to shorten it a little bit, and wrap it up in two or three chapters. I'm still deciding about a sequel, but that isn't very likely right now. I have one other story going right now and will most likely have another by the end of the week. But I just couldn't leave my amazing readers any longer, so here's a short chapter between Rosalie and Edward. If you've been following, you will recall that Edward isn't too fond of her. Anyways, the next real chapter will be out in a few weeks. I'm struggling right now with the absence of naiyangel (someone stepped on her laptop, and she won't be back until it has surgery!) who always knows what to write. Until then, read my other stories, and review! Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

"Come in," I called in response to the knock on my door. It was about a week after I was changed, and I was lying on my temporary bed. We would be moving to Alaska in a few days, so there was no need for me to have a room here. The door opened, and to my surprise, I saw Edward standing there, Bella-less for once. My eyes widened in mock-innocence, and I said sweetly, "Edward, are you lost? I'm sure you didn't mean to come to _my_ room." He rolled his eyes, and said, "Actually, Your Highness, I came to talk to you. This has to stop. We're driving Esme crazy." It was true. We were always arguing, and last time, it had resulted in a valuable vase been thrown at Edward's cocky, egotistical head. Naturally, I had missed and had hit the wall instead, shattering the vase. He growled, reading my mind. I was shocked when I had found out about the extra _talents_ some of the Cullens possessed. Edward's mind reading was the worst. I hated having my mind exposed like that. Alice's visions were awesome, that would be so cool to see the future. It all made sense now, "Don't bet against Alice," her perfectly timed phone calls, the sudden blank flashes. And Jasper was the only reason both Edward and I hadn't killed each other yet, although it was annoying not having control of my emotions. I really wished I had Bella's power, though. She was more human than the rest of us, being able to blush and cry and even eat human food if she wanted to. Lucky.

I missed my humanity. Little things, mostly. I had never fully appreciated being ably to sleep until it was no longer an option. I felt awful about leaving Charlie like this; so suddenly and out of the blue. I swallowed, taking a deep breath even though it was no longer necessary. I missed my human life.

Edward's face softened, and he said, "Let's try and get along, at least." I glared at him bitterly, and said, "I would agree to that if I knew why you didn't like me in the first place." He looked taken aback, but recovered and said, "Let's take a drive." I slid off the bed and landed gracefully in my tall chocolate Uggs, making sure not to rip them like I had done to three other pairs so far. I wasn't used to my strength yet. I followed Edward out to his Volvo, and sat carefully in the passenger seat. I hated having to watch everything I did so that I wouldn't break it. I growled softly, and Edward chuckled. He pulled out of the driveway, and down the narrow, winding road. The same road where my life had ended. I winced visibly when I saw the tree, snarled and burnt beyond recognition. Even more painful was the countless cards, pictures, and flowers positioned around the site as a makeshift memorial. "Sorry, I forgot," Edward muttered, not meeting my agonized eyes.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, and I realized this was the longest time we had spent together without fighting. He laughed, obviously hearing my sad but true thought. "Let's talk then," He suggested. "Okay, well, why do you hate me?" I said bluntly. He sighed. "I don't really hate you. At first, you annoyed me. I thought you were shallow and spoiled," He said. Ouch. Clearly, I was getting no frills either. I knew he was right, though. I was shallow and spoiled, and quite the bitch when I wanted to be. "Edward, I can't argue with you on that. I was only human, though. I know you think I was interfering and unnecessary, but I have to disagree with that. Can't you see it? I love Emmett like you love Bella. You of all people should know that. And yet you still hate me!" I said passionately. He sighed, and said, "You're right. I haven't been fair to you," I nodded in agreement. "After a while, I realized that you did really care about Emmett, and there was more to you than the pretty face. It wasn't just a high school crush. But knowing both of us, by the time we had gotten over the minor differences, we were both too stubborn to admit we were wrong." Wow. Who knew Edward could be so smart? I thought sarcastically, earning another dry laugh. He wasn't so bad, I decided. We had similar senses of humor, and a common love of cars. "Truce?" I said. He smiled that crooked smile that never failed to dazzle Bella, and said, "Truce." I smiled. Now I had someone to help me get another car… I couldn't stand being stranded at the house, and I was not at liberty to be in public. Aside from the fact I would most likely massacre everyone in town, I was just a little bit recognizable. It didn't help that I was supposed to be dead.

Edward pulled the car up the driveway, and stopped. I climbed out, barely touching the door handle. He really would kill me if I hurt his precious car. He laughed out loud at this, and I had to join. I would do the same thing if it was my car. We were still laughing when we walked into the living room to meet six pairs of astounded and slightly scared golden eyes. That only made us laugh harder. Esne stared suspiciously at Jasper, and said, "What are you doing to them?" Jasper looked back, wide-eyed, and said truthfully, "Nothing." They were confused as well now, and somehow managed to look relieved that we weren't at each other's throats. Maybe being a vampire wasn't all that bad. What a difference it makes not to have a feud with another member of the family.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND DID I SAY REVIEW?**

**If I get 10 reviews, I will put ot the next chapter by SATURDAY. If not, you have to wait another 2 weeks! ;-)**


	22. Treaty

**Today is my birthday, and as my present to my amazing reviewers, here's chapter 22! Hope you like it, and to make my birthday happy, please review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Alice?" I said, shaking her shoulders. We were playing Barbie doll with Bella in Alice's staggeringly vast bathroom. The curling iron in her hand stayed clamped around a lock of Bella's hair, and I quickly unraveled the hair, blowing the smoky haze away. Alice's eyes were blank and far away, I look I had come to know. We were supposed to be moving in two days, but I was already completely packed. You know, after being changed into a vampire, you don't immediately have a lot of stuff to take with you. Sadly, I had to leave my clothes behind at Charlie's. It wasn't really normal for my clothes just suddenly started to disappear. I sighed, thinking of Charlie. He was torn apart at my "death," a result of a, "tragic car accident." My funeral had been a few days ago. Naturally, the Cullens had to attend, leaving me at home. It wouldn't look very good if I showed up at my own funeral, not that I would leave any human alive long enough to realize it. I winced looking at my glowing, crimson eyes. The color would eventually fade after a year or so. I held the curling iron in one hand, and Bella shot me a worried glance. Alice's visions weren't usually this long. Her gaze suddenly cleared, but a puzzled expression took over. "What did you see?" Bella asked. Alice's eyes filled with confusion and frustration, and she said, "Nothing." "Nothing?" Bella and I exclaimed together. Alice grimaced, and said, "No. The future was blank, I couldn't see anything. Well, I did see all of us discussing the treaty, but–" She broke off and gasped suddenly, and said, "The treaty! Oh no, this is bad. How did I not see this coming?" The confusion lingered, but panic overshadowed it. Bella looked like she had seen a ghost. "Why can't you see it? What are they going to do? I didn't even think there was any left!" I was perplexed. Treaty? Any of what? I voiced my thoughts, and said, "Treaty? Any of what? What are who going to do?" Two pairs of panicked golden eyes met mine. "I better let Carlisle explain it. We need to talk to him right away." Alice flew out of the room, followed closely by Bella. I sighed, and unplugged the curling iron before sauntering after them. I had no clue what was going on, so I saw no reason to panic yet.

I descended the grand staircase slowly. The entire family was gathered in the family room. Emmett looked up, sensing my arrival. I ran faster down to him. His face, unlike Alice and Bella, was full of anger and almost amusement. I melted into his strong embrace, and breathed in his scent. Carlisle looked at us, and nodded briefly to Emmett. "What's going on?" I demanded. They exchanged another loaded look, and Carlisle spoke. "Sit down, Rosalie. We need to talk about a few things." I obliged, and pulled Emmett onto the couch beside me. I perched delicately on the edge, still not in control of my freakish strength. Carlisle continued, "Vampires have one main enemy. Werewolves." I almost snorted at even the though that werewolves existed, but I stopped myself. I was a vampire. Anything was possible.

I glanced around the room. Carlisle and Esme sat together on the loveseat, hands entwined. Beside them on the end of the couch was Jasper. Alice sat on the ground in front of him, between his legs. He gently massaged her tiny shoulders. On the leather recliner, Bella sat contentedly on Edward's lap. They all looked concerned, but had clearly heard this before. I focused on Carlisle's intense topaz eyes, signaling I was ready for more. "Werewolves are the only thing other than other vampires that can destroy us. They are humans, but phase into wolves when they are angry. They're main goal is to kill vampires, as ours is to kill them." I was still baffled. I tipped my head to the side, causing a wave of golden curls to cascade over one shoulder. Emmett chuckled from beside me. "You're so cute when you're confused," He said, kissing me. I was completely absorbed in the kiss until Edward coughed pointedly. I glared at him. We were getting along much better, but we still got in each other's way. We were both stubborn, and tended to like things to go our own ways. He smirked back at me, and I glared harder. I felt a feeling of calmness wash through me, and I glared weakly at Jasper. It was nearly impossible to do with the tidal waves of calm radiating off of him. I gave up and refocused on Carlisle, who was patiently waiting for me to listen. "About seventy years ago, we moved to Hoquaim, right near Forks… and La Push. There were a pack of wolves down at La Push. We managed to convince their leader, Ephraim Black, that co-existing was possible. We formed a treaty, and created a boundary line between us. The conditions were that we would stay on our own respective sides of the line, and we could not bite a human. If either side broke the treaty, the other side could declare war."

He paused to let me think. His explanation hadn't really cleared anything up. "Why does that matter now? What does it have to do with Alice not seeing what will happen?" He sighed, and said, "I thought the werewolves were gone when we came back. I was wrong, though. There's a pack there right now, and they know we bit you." It sunk in then. They had a treaty, they had broken the treaty, and that meant… war. Oh, crap. Emmett felt my tension, and he wrapped his arms around me again, reassuring me. "But…" I trailed off, "What are they going to do?" The panic was rising in my voice. Carlisle said grimly, "We don't know for sure. Hopefully, we can avoid war with them." Edward suddenly spoke up, "We should move as soon as possible. If we want to avoid a confrontation, we need to leave now. It doesn't help that we can't know what they're planning." Emmett scoffed, flexing a massive muscle. "Ha, let them come." Carlisle's face was serious, and he said, "We don't want to risk anything. Can you all be ready to leave in ten minutes?" He scanned the room, and took everyone's silence as a yes. He stood up, and said calmly, "Emmett and Rose, take the Jeep. Edward, Bella; the Volvo. Alice and Jasper take the Porsche. We'll take the Mercedes." Everyone sprang into action. Emmett pulled me up the stairs, and told me hurriedly, "Grab whatever can fit in the car. Go quickly." I nodded and grabbed my bags, already sitting by the door. I hauled them out to the Jeep and tossed them into the trunk, slamming the door. I raced back inside and grabbed a suitcase from Alice, who had at least triple what I had. "Is all this really necessary, Alice?" Jasper groaned as he hauled out another half-dozen or so suitcases. Alice smiled and nodded. "It was hard enough to narrow it down to that. At least I could see what I was going to pack, but after that, my vision goes blank." Her lips puckered, and she pouted briefly before stuffing her bags into the Porsche, and slyly slipping some into the Jeep as well.

I followed her back inside, where everyone was waiting again. Their expressions were grim. "Too late," Edward muttered. His expression was deadly. Bella clung to his side, large gold eyes staring up at him. Carlisle took an unnecessary deep breath, and said, "All right. How close, Edward?" Edward concentrated for a second, and said bleakly, "Just down the road. They'll be here in roughly two minutes." I knew he was reading their minds. I didn't need to ask who he was talking about, because I knew. The werewolves were coming to declare war on us. I shuddered unwillingly, and I felt suddenly reassured. I shot a grateful glance at Jasper. Sometimes he used his powers for good instead of evil. "What do we do now?" Esme said, concerned. Carlisle said, "We can't do anything but wait here." Emmett glowered, and said, "They better not even think about laying a hand on my Rose, or I'll give him a beating he won't live to tell the tale of." Carlisle shot him a warning glance and said sharply, "No violence. We have to try talking our way out of this. Jasper, calm them as much as possible. Rose, stay out of sight unless I call you. Try to stay still so they don't catch your scent." I hesitated, holding on tightly to Emmett. He gently disentangled me, and kissed me one more time before nudging me toward the stairs. I dismally climbed up, and positioned myself in the doorway of Alice and Jasper's room, the closest to the action without being in sight.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ironic, really. They ring the bell instead of ripping the door down to start a war. I took a deep, shaky breath as Carlisle stepped forward to open the door.

* * *

**Well? Like it? If you did, review please! And if you didn't... heck, review anyway! **

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE THE PLOT! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTACT ME! I AM DESPERATE HERE, PEOPLE! HELP!**

**AND ONE LAST THING: REVIEW!**


	23. News

**I'm stuck for the plot right now, so I am open to suggestions! I already have a few great ideas (Courtesy of naiyangel!!!) but I haven't decided on anything just yet. Today's my birthday, so I definitely won't update today, and probably not for another week or so. Once again, I will update by next Saturday if I get more than 15 reviews! Otherwise, it'll be 2 weeks! I got a ton of reviews for my last chapter, so I'm wayyy grateful for that! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Please send me plot ideas! **

**Luv always,**

**xotwilightluverxo**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Angeloffire101**

**PuppyorBat**

**RosalieHale123**

**WishIwasBella781**

**Aulat**

**bellaswan456**

**RinHaru4ever**

**hypergirl15**

**saranicole**

**Eleniel I**

**imjessesgirl**

**Starlitexoxo**

**

* * *

**

**I heart you all so much! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!**


	24. Update

Okay, this is **OFFICIALLY** my last author's note **EVER!!!** From now on, I will** ONLY** post chapters. All update info will be in my **PROFILE**, as well as personal news. I just posted when I will update my stories there, so if you're ever wondering why I'm not updating, check out my profile.

I'm sorry I put y'all through so many ANs. I know I hate it, so that's why I'll post info in my profile instead. Sorry and thanks again!

Luv ya

Bri


	25. Visitors

The door clicked open, and I couldn't resist peeking over the banister to see what was going on. All I could see was the back of everyone's heads, and Carlisle holding the door open.

Alice suddenly gasped, and I saw her turn to Edward, obviously telling him something through her mind.

Edward turned around and locked eyes with me, and surprisingly, he sighed and said, "Come down for a minute, Rosalie. It's not them."

Everyone stared first at Edward, then at Alice, and finally at me.

I meekly walked down the stairs, trailing my hand along the glossy wood banister.

Emmett met me at the bottom at held my hand, and I noticed some people entering the room.

They were also vampires; I could tell by looking at them and smelling them.

There were three of them; two males and a female.

The first male was definitely the best-looking. His cropped black hair made his olive-toned skin pop, and there were some serious muscles going on under that shirt.

The second male was uncharacteristically average looking for a vampire. Like the first male, his hair was cropped, but instead of a glossy black, it was a dull shade of brown. Yet his eyes were the most intent, scrutinizing the room and the rest of us keenly.

The female was seriously having a bad hair day. Her hair literally looked like a flame; a fiery, vicious flame filled with leaves and sticks from the forest. Hadn't she ever heard of a hairbrush?

Edward started smirking about this time, and I turned to glare at him. Ugh, life would be so much easier if he would shut up and die!

He started laughing then, and the newcomers turned to stare confusedly at him. The Cullens didn't bother. Over the past few days, they learned that when Edward started laughing unexplainably, it usually had to do with what I was thinking.

Carlisle spoke first. "Welcome. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and these are Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie."

The first male said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Laurent, and these are Victoria and James. We were traveling in the area, and we haven't had much company in a while, so we thought we'd stop and see who was around."

Laurent seemed friendly enough, but Victoria seemed like she wanted to run. James was the only one who worried me; his burgundy gaze was just a little too keen. There was something about him... I vaguely wondered if he had an extra talent like Edward or Alice or Jasper.

Edward started, and out of the corner of my eye, he nodded ever so slightly.

I smiled smugly. I had been right on target. I wondered what it was. Not a mind reader, and he didn't exactly look like a fortune teller or an empath.

This time Edward shook his head, and I was left wondering what he was.

Laurent spoke again, and this time it was directly to me. "You are Rosalie, correct?"

I nodded, and Emmett placed an arm protectively around my shoulders.

Laurent took a step back, but a flicker of interest crossed his face.

Edward met his eyes, and he said, "She's taken, and she has no interest of going with you."

The shock on my face mirrored Laurent's.

A blistering snarl burst from Emmett's mouth, and I noticed the interest level on James' face rocketing. He exchanged a quick, meaningful glance with Victoria.

"Let the lady answer for herself," Laurent said, his stance relaxed.

Everyone turned to face me expectantly, and my confidence immediately got that extra boost it always got from undivided attention.

"Let me think about that," I said, pursing my lips in mock thought. I was about to add a fierce, "No" when Emmett interrupted.

"Over my dead body!" He growled clenching a fist tightly.

James shared another glance with Victoria, but this time she nodded faintly and Edward's expression turned to one of sheer horror.

Laurent was taken aback, and he slowly retreated towards the door.

Carlisle cleared his throat meaningfully, and James and Victoria looked at him sharply.

"Do not take this personally, but perhaps you would rather go up to the Denali coven and stay with them for a while instead? We feel rather crowded here."

Laurent responded first, and he said, "Of course; I understand. I mean no harm. Maybe I'll see you around."

He nodded to Carlisle and after a final glance at me, he turned and gracefully ran down the driveway.

James took Victoria's hand and they followed, and Jasper quickly shut the door behind them.

As soon as he did, everyone sprang into action.

Edward started talking, hushed but with intensity, and Carlisle looked more troubled as he spoke.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Last time I checked, we were about to be attacked by werewolves.

No one paid any attention to me, and I stomped my Gucci heel on the floor impatiently.

I heard a faint snap, and I suddenly felt uneven. I looked down at my feet, and saw that the heel had completely snapped off one of my shoes.

"Would you SHUT THE HELL UP and TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shrieked. "My FAVORITE SHOE just BROKE because YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

That caught everyone's attention.

"That's better," I said, smoothing my hair with one hand and expertly flipping it up into a neat ponytail.

Edward snorted and tried to cover it, and I turned my glare on him. He didn't look nearly as scared as he should have.

"You were thinking about how James seemd like he had an extra talent."

It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

I nodded, and said, "I was right, wasn't I?"

He also nodded, somewhat grimly, and said, "He's a tracker. He can find anyone, basically."

I let this sink in, and I said, "So he's kinda like a GPS."

Emmett started laughing, and he said, "Pretty much."

"Yes, but why is that important? He seemed kinda, I don't know, suspicious? Like he's playing a game."

Carlisle nodded this time, and he said, "Exactly. Simply put, he's a tracker. It's what he does. All he asks of from life is a challenge; a game, and we just gave him one."

My skin paled even more than usual. "He wants to get me for Laurent... over Emmett's dead body."

"Yes. Once he wants something, he won't give up until he wins the game."

I gasped, and pulled Emmett's arms tight around me like a jacket. "NO! That's not going to happen!"

It was Jasper's turn to explain to me. "His emotions were a total giveaway. All I felt was determination and a slight sense of amusement. He's unstoppable."

"What can we do?" Bella said, holding Edward's hand as tightly as I held Emmett's.

"I say we tell him how _we_ play the game, if you know what I mean," Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

He high-fived Jasper, but Bella growled and crossed her arms.

I would have giggled if I hadn't been so worried. It was funny to see non-violent Bella getting angry.

"He's starting to circle the area, and he's meeting up with the female about five miles south of here. He's not giving up. He wants to kill Emmett and kidnap Rosalie." Alice stood on her tiptoes, bouncing on her feet in anticopation.

"We're screwed. What options do we have? I got a good look at his mind, and he's smart. He knows he can't get through all of us, but he's a master at this. He's lethal!" Edward looked more panicked than I'd ever seen him, and that panicked me.

He was right. We had a pack of angry werewolves and a band of malicious vampires after us. We were so screwed.

**

* * *

I am SO sorry I took so long to update! I've been crazy busy.. check out my profile and read all my journal/blog entries if you don't believe me! Anyways, if you want another chapter by the end of the week, I need at least 10 reviews! Or else I won't update for another two weeks! I have the next chapter just about finished, but I want reviews y'all! **

Check out my profile for update and personal info!

xoxo Bri xoxo 


	26. AN important

**Hey everyone, this isn't Brianna, it's her friend Mackenzie. Bri's in the hospital with pneumonia right now, and she asked me if I could log on to her account and just let everyone know what's going on. She had a cold all last week, and she got really sick over the weekend and she was apparently coughing up blood and stuff. She's going to be fine, she's just in the hospital for a week or so. She told me to tell y'all sorry, and she'll update as soon as she can. I visited her today, and she's bored crazy and exhausted. Still the same old Bri... she's mad she can't go to dance class tonight! She says it may be a month before she can update, since there'll be a lot of stuff for her to make up. Once again, she's gonna be absolutely fine in a few weeks, they're just keeping her at the hospital as a precaution.**

hearts and all,

Mackenzie (aka Kenzie or Mackie to anyone who's read Bri's profile!)


	27. Unfinished Business

**Hey. I know, you're all probably thinking, "What the F, this loser hasn't been on since Christmas and she left three stories unfinished!"**

**If you haven't figured it out already, I'm done with Fanfiction and I will be deleting my account in a few days.**

**Honestly, I just haven't had time or interest to go back on. I am SO sorry to everybody who liked any of my stories to have just abandoned you like that.**

**Anyway, if anybody wants to take over any of my stories, you have my permission. I'm done. Finished. Through.**

**Again, I apologize to everyone. Thanks to all of you who ever reviewed any of my stories.**

**For the last time,**

**heart ya**

**Bri(anna)**


End file.
